Yume no yōna
by Yumeli
Summary: Au-delà des mots, la musique a l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus directe émotionnellement.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous! c'est ma première fanfiction donc soyez indulgents ^^_

 _Si vous avez quelque chose à dire sur cette fanfic (de bien ou pas) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ^^_

 _Cette fanfic comprendra plusieurs chapitres je ne sais pas encore combien ce sera la surprise ;)_

 _N'ayant pas capté comment insérer des liens, les liens vers des video seront présenté comme ceux-ci (lien youtube):_

 _"cf:Kaori Miyazono's Violin Performance (Shigatsu wa kimi no uso épisode 2)"_

 _Ah oui c'est du **yuri** donc vous êtes prévenus !_

* * *

\- Bienvenu mademoiselle Megurine, nous sommes heureux de vous compter dans notre équipe. Le professeur Megurine ayant travaillé ici de nombreuses années, c'est avec une grande joie d'accueillir sa fille.

\- Merci Monsieur

* * *

7h00 du matin le réveil sonne, ensevelit sous un immense couette une jeune fille rouspète.

\- tsss.. laisse moi dormir saleté de réveil !

D'un geste plus qu'aléatoire, balançant son bras tel un mort vivant, elle réussit t'en bien que mal à faire taire ce maudit réveil.

* * *

7h30 du matin

\- Merde c'est mon premier jour ! c'est quelle heure ? c'est quelle heure ? … voyant le réveil en pièces détachés sur le sol elle maugréa un peu plus.. est merde !

La jeune fille avait manifestement un vocabulaire extrêmement châtié !

Elle se leva d'un bon regarda son portable pour réaliser qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas le temps de manger quoi que ce soit.

* * *

8h00 devant le grand portail, la jeune fille ou plutôt la jeune femme était métamorphosée. Elle était probablement grande mais les talons qu'elle portait accentué cette impression, elle portait une jupe assez strict et un chemisier blanc tous ce qu'il avait de plus classique, cependant sa taille ainsi que ses formes rendait le tout nettement moins classique, elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux roses pâles ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu qui aurait rendu n'importe quel océan jaloux ajouter encore au caractère presque irréel de sa beauté. D'ailleurs les élèves qui s'afféraient devant l'établissement ne se gênaient pas pour la contempler. Elle s'en aperçut est dans une tentative presque désespéré de ce grimée elle posa sur son petit nez une paire de lunette de vue rectangle rouge. Cette tentative fut un échec et lui donnait un petit air plus strict mais non moins jolie. Elle entra dans la salle des professeurs est s'inclina comme il était coutume

\- Je m'appelle Luka Megurine, je suis la nouvelle professeure de musique, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! fit le groupe de professeur presque sans relever le pif de leur bouquin.

Puis une jeune femme s'approcha de Luka elle marmonnait en la regardant

\- Megurine.. Megurine ça me dit quelque chose..

Puis d'un geste triomphant elle tapa son poing dans sa main

\- Ah ! je sais ! mais oui t'es la fille du maestro Megurine le grand chef d'orchestre !

\- O-oui c'est exact

Le silence que cette information avait jeté dans la pièce été incroyable.

Puis un à un les professeurs qui avait si bien ignoré Luka, lui fit moult courbettes en lui serrant la main pour les plus audacieux et en exprimant leur joie qu'elle enseigne avec eux. Luka souriait mais intérieurement bouillonnait, ce genre de comportement elle le connaissait que trop bien, dans c'est moment là elle maudissait le nom Megurine.

* * *

\- Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Luka Megurine je serais votre professeur de musique pour cette année. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'aimerais que chacun réponde à ce petit questionnaire soyez sincère, je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger mais pour vous guider, alors même si la musique classique vous casse les oreilles marquez le ! Bien pour notre premier cours je vais un peu évaluez vos niveaux en fonction de vos instruments donc pour que cela ne soit pas trop stressant pour vous j'aimerais vous faire passer un par un ainsi en attendant votre tours vous pouvez remplir le questionnaire dans la salle d'à côté.

\- Hatsune Miku à ton tour !

Une jeune fille de petite taille et de longs cheveux cyan coiffés en deux grandes couettes s'avança énergiquement dans la salle un porte violon dans le dos.

\- Bien tu fais du violon depuis combien de temps ?

\- J'sais pas j'ai toujours eu un violon dans les mains.

\- Tu as déjà passé des concours ?

\- Nop l'ancien prof n'était pas fan de ma façon de jouer

\- Bon je pense que trop de blabla ne m'aidera pas à cerner ton niveau alors en piste joue moi le morceau que tu aime le plus.

\- N'importe quoi ?

\- Oui oui ce que tu veux fit-elle en lui souriant

A cet instant Miku se sentie comme envouté par ce regard d'un bleu profond mais surtout bienveillant. Et c'est le rose aux joues qu'elle commença son morceau.

 _"cf:Hatsune Miku Disappearance Violin"_

Luka était à la fois amusé et impressionné par la qualité de sa prestation bien que le choix du morceau soit à des années lumières des standards de l'école. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le professeur précédent ne voulait pas la faire participer à des concours. Elle avait du talent c'était certain, cependant elle était un peu trop audacieuse pour la musique classique. Une fois la prestation terminée, Luka applaudit ce qui fit rougir Miku.

\- C'était très bien

\- M-merci Sensei

\- Je vais maintenant t'imposer un morceau. Tiens ( _lui tend une partition_ ) tu vas me jouer Beethoven la sonate pour violon n°9 Kreutzer. Je pense que tu connais ce morceau.

\- Yosha!

Luka était amusée par l'attitude de Miku un peu déconnecté des comportements strict et sérieux des élèves de cette école. Luka s'installa au piano.

\- Quand vous voulez Miku

 _cf:Kaori Miyazono's Violin Performance (Shigatsu wa kimi no uso épisode 2)_

 _À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voilà déjà le chapitre 2 en ligne je me suis dis comme les chapitres sont courts et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le premier chapitre autant mettre le deuxième dans la foulée. Le troisième chap est en cours d'écriture presque finis ^^

Et c'est en phase de publication que je remarque qu'on m'a laissé des avis sur le chapitre 1 ^^ merci à Laulink d'avoir pris le temps d'exprimer son ressentie surtout quand c'est aussi clair, je suis assez d'accord avec ce que tu as soulevé et j'avoue être très mauvaise pour décrire les lieux, pourtant dans ma tête c'est assez clair, mais le coucher sur papier (enfin sur l'ordi) reste un exercice encore difficile pour moi, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite. Si tu n'as toujours pas vu ou lu shigatsu wa kimi no uso effectivement tu peux y aller sans réfléchir l'animé est magnifique et je ne suis pas une fan inconditionnelle de classique non plus ;) Il est clair que Miku dans mon histoire serait une Kaori ou une Nodame (Nodame cantabile) leurs ressemblances s'arrêtent à leurs façons de jouer d'un instrument.

Merci également à Saiken-chan pour son commentaire qui me plonge dans une forte dépression T-T ... non non je plaisante certaines remarques rejoignent l'autre commentaire donc je prends note. En ce qui concerne le fait que les chapitres soient courts et l'avancement rapide c'est normal je n'aime pas vraiment les trucs qui traînent en longueur. Donc comme c'est une première histoire je le fais en fonction de ce que j'aime lire d'habitude à savoir des romances yuri ou pas d'ailleurs, mais où les persos ne reste pas coincé 10 chapitres au stade des rougissements tu vois ce que je veux dire ? En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, je ferai en sorte de les corriger lors de ma relecture.

Pour ce chapitre je n'es pas tenu compte des remarques tout simplement parce que le chapitre était déjà écrit, le 3ième étant en cours d'écriture je vais faire en sorte d'en tenir compte. Il n'est pas impossible que je reprenne les deux premier chapitres par la suite histoire de rendre cela plus agréable à lire, mais ce n'est pas prévu dans l'immédiat. Pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de continuer de faire avancer mon histoire ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous satisfassent quand même bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Luka avait commencé à travailler dans ce lycée. Elle avait accepté le poste un peu par dépit ne trouvant rien en termes d'emplois et profitant de la notoriété de son père pour ainsi faire ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire, enseigner. Elle était passionnée de musique depuis toute petite de part la grosse influence paternelle qu'elle avait reçue, jouant à la perfection piano, violon et guitare. Se faisant trainer dans toutes sortes de concours, raflant tous les prix devant les yeux jaloux et envieux des autres enfants, mais surtout de leurs parents. Les professionnels étaient émerveillés par son talent et elle, la petite Luka voulait simplement que son père soit fier d'elle.

Oui elle maudissait par moment son nom parce que cela l'obligeait à avoir tel ou tel comportement sans parler de la pression que cela lui infligeait, forcément c'est bien connu si le père est un génie les enfants se doivent de l'être aussi.

Luka avait rejeté une partie de son passé, plein de compétition, de pression et de rentabilité parce que oui il fallait que sa rapporte, ne pas faire n'importe quels concours, ne pas donner de concert avec n'importe quel chef d'orchestre… tout était minutieusement calculé pour que le nom Megurine ne soit pas salis.

Aujourd'hui Luka était plus sereine, car même si elle avait eu ce poste grâce à son père, elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Elle allait commencer à donner des cours particuliers à certains élèves qu'elle allait pouvoir choisir.

Elle se jura de ne forcer personne à faire des concours, même s'il fallait bien le reconnaître ces élèves étaient des compétiteurs avertis, à 16 ans ils avaient déjà écumés les salles de concours les plus prestigieuses, certains avaient remportés les prix les plus difficiles.

Mais Luka avait remarqué une élève qui ne rentrait pas le moule, elle était tout de suite sortie du lot. Son comportement, sa façon de jouer totalement débridée, son visage et son physique enfantin ; elle l'avait choisie. Celle qu'aucun professeur ne voulait.

Le vilain petit canard fasciné Luka.

Avoir un tel talent dans un si petit corps était étonnant en soit, mais savoir qu'aucun professeur ne s'était donné la peine de l'apprivoiser était encore bien plus étonnant. C'était quoi le problème de ces professeurs ils n'enseignaient qu'à des robots ? à des élèves conditionnés depuis leur plus tendre enfance pour en faire des machines de concours ?

* * *

\- Bien, le cours est terminé, je vais maintenant afficher la liste des élèves qui auront des cours particuliers avec moi.

Tout le monde s'affairaient derrière Luka pour voir la fameuse liste, les garçons étaient plus excités que jamais à s'imaginer en cours particulier avec une beauté comme leurs professeurs. Luka s'écarta et les élèves firent les yeux ronds en découvrant la liste. Sur un papier on pouvait lire :

Cours particuliers Luka Megurine :

Hatsune Miku

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la principale intéressée, qui visiblement n'avait pas songé une seule seconde d'être retenue.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle quand elle compri qu'elle était observée

\- T'es retenue Miku ! fit une brune aux cheveux courts en lui souriant

\- Sérieux ?

\- En fait t'es la seule à avoir été retenue !

Miku n'en croyait pas un mot, elle bondit à une vitesse folle et courut vers la feuille affichée au mur, puis c'est avec étonnement qu'elle constata que ce n'était pas une blague. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Luka qui affichait un petit rictus de satisfaction, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui perturba un peu Miku.

\- C'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi Miku fit Luka en s'approchant d'elle

\- Me-merci sensei de m'avoir retenue.. c'est une première.

Luka aperçut un large sourire sur le visage enfantin de Miku visiblement celle-ci avait du mal à le retenir. Les autres élèves étaient à présent partis et Luka ne se lassait pas d'observer en silence l'expression ravie que Miku affichait.

\- Je te donnerais les détails plus tard, mais sache que l'on va travailler tous les jours sauf le dimanche, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu souhaites faire. Si les concerts internes à l'école te suffisent ou si tu souhaites participer à des concours. Quels sont t'es projets d'avenir ? Quel que soit ton choix je t'apprendrais tout ce que je peux avec le même sérieux, j'attends en retour que tu t'investisses autant que moi. Notre premier cours commencera demain à 19h chez moi l'école sera bien évidemment fermée, je vais te laisser mon portable, je te donnerais mon adresse demain là il faut que je file, j'ai une réunion, pense à m'envoyer ton numéro.

Sur ces informations Miku vit Luka prendre son manteaux, son sac et partir plus rapidement qu'il en faut pour le dire. Elle n'avait enregistré que la moitié des informations, son cerveau était beaucoup trop embrouiller, elle qui n'avait jamais réussie à intéresser le moindre prof, se retrouver désigner par la prof dont tout le monde rêvait.

À suivre...

* * *

Le chapitre 3 sera plus long promis ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voilà le chapitre 3 en ligne, plus long et j'espère de meilleure qualité que les deux chapitres précédents._

 _Merci encore à Laulink pour son nouveau commentaire :) pour lire beaucoup de fanfic effectivement certaines sont des mines à fautes, je pense en faire moins si ce n'est pas le cas sumimasen le français est bien trop compliqué à mon goût et j'avoue le simplifier à ma sauce par moment. Pour le chapitre 1 je n'avais absolument fait aucune relecture donc si c'est gavé de fautes normal pour le chapitre 2 je pensais pas qu'il y en avait t'en que ça T-T comme dit précédemment je me pencherais à nouveau surement sur ces deux premiers chapitres plus tard (je devrai bientôt en avoir honte XD)_

 _Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais pour l'instant ça fonctionne ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

19h10 le lendemain, appartement de Luka

\- Tu es en retard fit Luka en fronçant les sourcils

\- Désolé je-en fait j'ai- euh .. désolé…

\- Bon à partir de demain tu seras là à l'heure ou notre collaboration s'arrête là. C'est compris ?

\- Oui c'est très clair, je serais bien à l'heure promie ! fit Miku pleine de résolutions.

Luka fut amusé que sa petite menace eu l'effet désiré.

\- Bien déjà je vois que tu as envie que ce soit moi qui t'enseigne ce qui est plutôt bon signe pour une collaboration dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire malicieux.

Miku hocha simplement la tête un peu intimidée par sa professeure.

\- Entre Miku met-toi à l'aise.

\- Désolé du dérangement dit-elle doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas nous ne sommes que toutes les deux.

L'appartement de Luka était plutôt modeste, pas très grand et les meubles étaient rares et paraissaient bon marché. Seule une table basse ainsi qu'un petit canapé en face d'une télé minuscule faisait office de meuble. Le reste de la pièce était envahit par un piano droit, deux guitares et un bureau ou trônait mille papiers et objets en tout genre.. Un vrai bazar. Miku gloussa en voyant ce désordre qui cassait un peu l'image qu'elle s'était faite de Luka.

\- Je vois que tu as l'air de bonne humeur dit Luka en remarquant le gloussement.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la reine de la ponctualité, mais vous semblez avoir des lacunes en ce qui concerne le rangement Se-n-sei. En montrant de la tête l'état du bureau.

Luka rougit en remarquant qu'elle avait complètement oublié de mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, elle se raclât la gorge :

\- Très drôle mademoiselle Hatsune, figure-toi que c'est ce qu'on appelle un bordel organisé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cette remarque les fit rire pendant quelque minute.

\- Bien maintenant que la glace est brisé on va pouvoir commencer !

\- Oui !

\- Bon aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas beaucoup jouer, j'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'y est réfléchis comme vous me l'aviez demandé, pour tout vous dire je n'es jamais fait de concours ont m'a toujours dit que je n'avais pas le niveau et à force je me suis résolue à ne jouer que pour mon plaisir.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrite dans cette école dans ce cas ?

\- Mes parents m'y ont inscrit comme mon frère avant moi. Mon frère est aujourd'hui soliste dans un grand orchestre allemand.

\- Tu veux dire que l'ambition de faire une grande carrière dans ton domaine, le violon t'a été soufflé par t'es parents ?

\- J'ai toujours eu des instruments dans les mains donc en quelque sorte oui on peut dire ça. Elle se tut avant de reprendre un peu plus enthousiaste.

\- Mais j'adore la musique, j'adore jouer du violon et j'aimerais faire un concours au moins une fois..

\- Sache que dans la musique il n'y a pas d'à peu près, pour jouer convenablement il ne faut pas faire de son mieux ou être juste techniquement bon. Il faut se donner corps et âme, la musique transmet les émotions les plus universelles, mais à une puissance bien plus élevée. Le musicien se met complètement à nue. Tu fais partie de ce genre de musicien, les passionnés. Les instrumentistes de concours savent lire une partition et interpréter cette partition comme le compositeur de l'époque l'interpréter. Bien évidemment il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils taquinent un peu de leurs instruments.

Luka fit une pause devant les deux grands yeux bleu turquoise attentifs. Elle sentie une légère chaleur s'installer sur ses joues, instinctivement elle se leva, porta ses mains à ses joues pour profiter de la fraîcheur de celle-ci. Elle souffla en silence, se rassit sur le tabouret du piano puis reprit :

\- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que si tu veux te lancer dans les compétitions, il faudra de la rigueur, beaucoup de rigueur et beaucoup beaucoup de travail. Il faudra pratiquement repartir à zero avec toi.. Tu ne respectes absolument rien de la partition, tu augmentes les tempos, tu oublies des notes où tu en rajoutes une vraie catastrophe !

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez choisie ?

Luka qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question eue un peu de mal à formuler une phrase et c'est ainsi qu'elle bégaya :

\- je- je- j'ai pensée que ça pourrait être a-amusant.

\- Mouai pas très convaincant, sérieusement si je suis une catastrophe que je ne respecte rien pourquoi m'avoir choisis ? Et j'imagine que ce n'est votre goût de perdre votre temps.

\- Miku .. désolé je me suis s'en doute mal exprimée, tu n'es pas une catastrophe loin de là. Ta musique est formidable vraiment.

Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'es choisis toi est uniquement toi parce que j'aime ta musique ! Tu ne respectes rien certes, mais tu en fais quelque chose de personnel. Des musiques qui ont plusieurs siècles toi t'en fais quelque chose de moderne et qui te ressemble si ce n'est pas un don je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Miku fut touchée par les mots de Luka si bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, elle baissa légèrement la tête pour éviter que cette dernière ne remarque son embarras et surtout son visage rougissants. Luka réalisa après quelques minutes qu'elle s'était un peu trop épanchée sur ses ressenties.

\- Aaah j'en ai trop dit… une fois de plus. Ne soit pas embarrassée va c'est un compliment et les compliments il faut les prendre ça tombe si rarement dit–elle en rigolant.

Miku se joignit aux rires de son professeur.

\- Merci alors dit-elle faisant un large sourire à Luka.

Miku reprit son sérieux, s'installa à califourchon sur le tabouret du piano devant Luka, elle lui prit les mains et déclara avec une détermination certaine.

\- S'il vous plait sensei faites-moi faire un concours ! même si vous devez tous me réapprendre, même si je dois travailler jour et nuit, même si au final j'échoue, je vous en prie je veux participer à un concours !

Luka qui ne s'attendait à ce comportement fut légèrement surprise, par instinct elle se recula un peu sur le siège ses mains toujours dans celle de Miku.

\- O-oui si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors c'est ce que nous ferons.

\- Merci sensei.

Elles se fixèrent un moment puis Luka brisa le silence.

\- M-Miku

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me rends mes mains ?

\- Ah ! O-Oui ! p-pardon ! elle lâcha brusquement les mains de Luka. Puis dirigea une ses propres mains derrière sa tête en faisant un sourire un peu gênée. Elle ajouta quand même d'un air un peu taquin.

\- Vous avez les mains douces, sensei.

Luka se bloqua pendant un bref instant puis ajouta.

\- Très drôle Miku, allez au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi prend ton violon, on va jouer le même morceau que l'autre fois.

\- Yosha!

Il était maintenant 21h00 passé, Miku commençait à grimacer à force de presser les cordes ce que Luka remarqua sans peine. Celle-ci s'arrêta d'un coup puis déclara avec un ton peu hautain :

\- Le fait que tu aies mal aux doigts prouvent à quel point tu ne t'entraines pas assez..

Elle reprit avec un ton plus détendu.

\- Tsss, montre moi t'es mains.

Miku tendit ses mains à Luka, en effet ses doigts étaient rouges vifs et chauds, rien qu'en visualisant ceci on pouvait ressentir la douleur que cela devait provoquer.

\- A-lala ! mais tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive tu te tournais les pouces ?

\- N-non je- je jouais aussi m-mais je n'avais pas de cours particulier alors je jouais de temps en temps pour le plaisir et avant les examens.. dit-elle avec une intonation de voix de plus en plus basse, trahissant sa gêne.

\- Quel temps perdu ! tu as bien conscience que c'est fini tout ça ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! je suis très contente de me fixer un objectif même si mes doigts me font mal je continuerais de jouer ! Elle hocha la tête comme pour ce motiver.

\- En entendant applique toi cette crème tous les jours ça renforcera ta peau. Tu as la peau tellement fine…

Luka venait de prononcer cela en caressant doucement les doigts abimés de Miku. Cette dernière se laissant faire complètement tétanisé. Luka au bout d'un moment se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, se leva d'un bon en déclarant :

\- Quoi qu'il soit applique toi bien cette crème. Il-il est tard je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Miku fit un signe de tête en guise d'acceptation, sans oser regarder son professeur.

Le chemin du retour se passa dans le silence, Miku était un peu fatigué de sa journée et Luka avait l'air pensif, concentrée sur la route. Miku n'habitait pas très loin de chez Luka, en une vingtaine de minutes cette dernière se gara devant la maison de Miku.

\- Bien, repose toi n'oublies pas de mettre de la crème. À demain.

\- M-merci, à demain sensei..

Luka ne prit pas la peine de sortir de son véhicule et Miku une fois les au revoir fait ne traîna pas à s'en aller.

Luka, seule, soupira bruyamment :

\- tsss, ressaisi toi ma grande !

Elle se tapa ses deux mains sur chaque joue avant de reprendre la route. Luka avait bien conscience que l'atmosphère entre Miku et elle n'était pas idéale, même si le cours c'était globalement bien passé, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, comme si une certaine gêne s'installait doucement entre les deux filles.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fais un peu trainer l'intrigue alors que d'hab ça m'agace lol le chapitre 4 sera décisif dans l'avancement de l'intrigue.. tabun.. ;)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Le chapitre 4 est enfin là youpi enfin j'en sais rien vous me direz cela une fois la lecture finie ^^

Merci encore à Laulink de m'écrire un commentaire à chaque chapitre ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive à écrire la suite ;) surtout vue l'enthousiasme dont tu as fait preuve pour le précédent chapitre. J'aime ce qui est mignon alors .. ce n'est pas finis ^^ J'ai corrigé les erreurs que tu as soulevées dans ton dernier commentaire merci je me suis rendu compte de certaines énormités -'

Cette semaine je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis imaginée les voix de mes persos sachant qu'elles ne chantent pas j'ai pensé à des voix différentes de celle qu'on leurs connait. Et comme j'aime ce qui est mignon j'avais imaginé une Miku avec la voix Hanazawa Kana autant dire ultra kawaii *-* et pour Luka j'imaginais la voix de Sawashiro Miyuki (ma seiyuu préféré) là pour le coup ultra kakoi ^^ bref c'était ma réflexion de la semaine oui oui j'ai de grosse réflexion XD

Vous imaginez aussi les voix des persos quand vous lisez ou pas du tout ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Miku avait commencé les cours particuliers avec Luka. Elle n'avait raté aucun cours, elle était ponctuelle et s'entraînait assidument chez elle. Elle préparait un concours et il lui restait quelques semaines pour s'entrainer. Son esprit était concentré sur sa musique et sur ses cours, elle avait hâte de retrouver son professeur le soir même.

\- je ne partirai pas trop tard ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard à mon cours.

\- ouai ouai je connais la chanson..

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns plutôt court était affalée sur son lit. Elle semblait plutôt agacé.

\- Désolé Meiko, mais tu comprends je n'ai jamais eu cette chance et Luka m'a donnée cette possibilité, j'peux pas là gâcher.

\- Luka ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

\- O-oui..

Miku avait baissé la tête en répondant à cette question. Elle avait fait l'effort depuis maintenant quelques semaines de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom devant ses camarades de classe, mais avait visiblement fait une bourde à l'instant.- -Quel genre d'élève appelle son prof par son prénom ? tu sors avec où quoi ?

Meiko semblait très agacé et lui avait dit ça sur un ton de reproche.

\- Tu sais bien que non ! c'est parce qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et Luk.. enfin Megurine-sensei m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom comme elle le faisait pour moi, c'est tout ! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses improbables.

\- Tu sais des relations intimes entre élève et professeur c'est pas improbable, je suis même sûre que ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense..

\- Déjà je ne sais pas dans quel monde je pourrais sortir avec une femme comme elle, puis tu le sais mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas célibataire !

\- Mais elle te plait, avoue..

\- Hein ?! C'est ma prof ! ça s'arrête là ! Arrête un peu avec t'es connerie, ça commence sérieux à m'agacer !

\- Perso elle me plait, à qui elle ne plairait pas ? Cette femme est parfaite.

\- Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Depuis quelque temps t'arrête pas de m'envoyer des piques. Tu me fais payer le fait que je passe moins de temps avec toi ? Si c'est le cas je suis désolée d'avoir moi aussi eu la même chance que toi de faire quelque chose de la musique.. Je ne pensais pas que ça nous éloignerait mentalement aussi…

Meiko voyant Miku assez irritée se résout à calmer le jeu :

\- -Désolé Miku je suis allée trop loin.. oublies c'est juste que tu me manques alors je dis et fais des choses stupides pour compenser…

Il y eut un long silence, puis Meiko se leva du lit, s'assit derrière Miku pour l'enlacer de ses bras en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

\- Excuse-moi… je suis une idiote par moment..

\- Par moment ? Dit Miku sur le ton de taquinerie.

\- Ok ok tu as gagné ! je suis une idiote, tout court !

\- N'en sois pas si fière.

Miku semblait hésiter puis se risqua :

\- Alors, comme ça Megurine-sensei te plait ?

\- Aaah qu'est-ce que je suis allée dire… c'est pas qu'elle me plait, je voulais juste t'embêter.. mais quand même Miku, t'es consciente que tu as des cours particuliers avec la prof la plus populaire et la plus belle de tous les profs ? Tu fais des envieux.

\- Je..j'ai jamais fait attention..

Il y eut un court silence puis Meiko chuchota à l'oreille de Miku :

\- Menteuse… mais j'apprécie que tu dises ça pour ne pas me blesser…

Meiko avait resserré son étreinte et Miku posa ses bras sur les siens en guise de réponse.

Miku savait que Meiko n'avait pas une grande confiance en elle quand il s'agissait de relation. Elle était toujours paniquée à l'idée qu'on l'abandonne et Miku devait constamment justifier le moindre de ses gestes vis-à-vis des autres à Meiko. Elle en avait pris l'habitude et cela ne la dérangeait pas même si la plupart de ses camarades trouvaient l'attitude de Meiko trop possessive.

Miku ne s'attachait pas à ce genre de choses, ce que les gens disaient sur elle ou sur ses amis dans son dos ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait une attitude un peu déconnecté et pouvait sembler nonchalante, mais seul ses vrais amis savaient que c'était bien malgré elle. Miku avait son propre monde et dans ce monde les mauvaises langues n'avaient pas leurs places. Elle ne comprenait pas ce genre de personne, elle avait toujours dit ce qu'elle pensait sans faire détours, cependant elle n'était pas brutale elle savait peser ses mots pour éviter au maximum de blesser les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle était appréciée pour sa personnalité et pour sa musique hors du commun, cependant le fait qu'elle ait des cours particuliers avec le professeur Megurine rendait jaloux beaucoup d'élèves et ces derniers ne se gênaient pas pour lui en faire baver. Mais Miku était tellement dans son monde qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos.

* * *

Le lendemain

Luka avait eu une journée éreintante, les cours de la journée puis une réunion qui n'en finissait pas, l'avait complètement lessivé. Elle avait dû, encore une fois de plus, plaider le sérieux de son élève pour qu'elle puisse participer à ce concours, devant faire mille et une courbette devant ces vieux profs pour qui la technique avait surpassé l'interprétation. Cette élève que plus aucun profs ne regardait qui n'était maintenant qu'à leur yeux qu'un parasite qui volait la place d'un potentiel prodige. Un parasite qui avait des parents assez fortunés, pour laisser couler. Le moteur officieux de cet établissement. Luka l'avait bien compris et n'hésitait pas à utiliser cette réalité pour venir à ses fins et surtout pour permettre à Miku de réaliser son rêve.

Il était 19h elle n'avait pas cours avec Miku étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas exactement à quelle heure finirait sa réunion.

Le parking de l'établissement était éclairé par de grand lampadaire, Luka croisa quelques élèves qu'elle salua naturellement. Ouvrit sa voiture, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça vu l'état du véhicule. (Il n'y avait pas à dire Luka n'était pas matérialiste.) Elle s'assit au fond du siège, fouilla dans son sac pour sortir une cigarette qu'elle alluma avec hâte. Elle tira longuement dessus avant d'expirer la fumée, elle semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure que la cigarette se consumait. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur deux jeunes filles assissent sur un petit muret en pierre qui bordait le parking des enseignants. Elle reconnut Miku et Meiko Sakine. Elles semblaient beaucoup s'amuser vue comme elles rigolaient. Luka tout en tirant sur sa clope ne cessa pas de regarder Miku. Elle n'avait jamais vu Miku sourire autant. Soudain, il lui semblait que Meiko devenait plus tactile, se rapprochant de Miku. Luka plissa les yeux comme si cela lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair, son cœur s'accéléra pour une raison obscure, elle était figée contemplant la scène telle un stalker.

Meiko avait son bras autour du cou de Miku et son autre main se baladait sur la jambe de celle-ci. Elles étaient très proches et Luka eut son cœur qui s'arrêta une fraction de seconde quand elle vit Meiko embrasser Miku. Cette dernière ne la repoussa absolument pas bien au contraire, elle tira Meiko vers elle de sa main. Luka était paralysé dans sa voiture, ses yeux étaient écarquillés devant la scène qui se déroulait quelque mètre plus loin. Elle eut enfin une réaction lorsqu'une sensation brulante sur sa jambe la fît sursauter. Machinalement elle donna un coup de main sur sa jambe pour enlever les cendres qui étaient tombées. Elle resta un moment la tête baissée ses mains sur ses jambes. La douleur sur sa jambe eue vite fait d'être remplacé par une étrange douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle démarra sa voiture, alluma les phares, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Au moment où Luka passa devant Miku, elles se dévisagèrent un instant, on pouvait déceler une réelle crainte dans les yeux de Miku. Luka ne traîna pas et accéléra dès qu'elle put pour s'éloigner rapidement des jeunes filles.

Luka une fois chez elle, posa son sac par terre, fit glisser sa veste le long de ses bras et se laissa tomber dans son canapé la tête dans le petit coussin. Lentement elle se recroquevilla sur le côté en position fœtale. Elle se murmura à elle-même :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai …

* * *

Bon alors décisif ce chapitre ?

tu l'as eu le bisou Laulink, mais surement pas celui que t'espérais ;p

je trouve qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur Miku, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Comment va se dérouler le prochain cours chez Luka après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde, le chapitre 5 est enfin là et je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Aussi avant tout je m'excuse s'il est un peu en deça des chapitres précédents. Il m'a été difficile de l'écrire je souhaitais une transition avant le chapitre suivant, mais il fallait quand même qu'il s'y passe quelques choses, je ne suis pas trop convaincue du résultat sauf concernant la fin..

Toujours un grand merci à Laulink pour ta review, j'avais depuis longtemps dans l'idée que Miku ne soit pas célibataire y fallait juste trouver quelqu'un, c'est tombé sur Meiko je ne sais pas trop pourquoi moi-même, sans doute parce que j'aime bien sa bouille ^^ Puis elles vont bien ensemble je trouve. Pour Miku l'avenir s'annonce complexe elle a Meiko, mais pense à Luka, puis faut pas oublier que Luka est son professeur... dilemme, dilemme..

Merci également à naruto0822rasengan (ton pseudo est méga long j'espère n'avoir oublié aucune lettre XD), toi aussi le couple Miku X Meiko t'a surpris et j'en suis ravie ^^ Pour ce qui est de faire d'autre fanfic ce n'est pas prévu dans l'immédiat je préfère me concentrer sur celle-là surtout que j'essaie de sortir un chapitre par semaine. Sache que j'ai quelque réserve dans mon ordi de fanfic notamment Erza X Lucy, Mio X Ritsu, Mugi X Sawako-sensei, mais ce ne sont que des brouillons, j'ai également écrit une fic avec des persos tout droit sortie de mon imagination, de la romance yuri toujours.

Et merci également à flandrendiaye :) Décidément ce couple Miku x Meiko aura surpris ^^ En fait c'est en plus complètement inconscient personnellement je suis une grande fan du couple Miku x Luka, mais concernant les autres vocaloids et les paires qui se forment habituellement, je ne connais pas spécialement.

J'espère que ce sera quand même une bonne lecture pour vous ;)

* * *

Quand Miku croisa le regard de Luka dans sa voiture, elle put y lire de la gêne et de la surprise. Elle semblait pressée et durant ce court laps de temps Miku resta figée.

\- Miku ? Miku ? … OH ! Miku qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Merde, c'est pas vrai... elle nous a vues... merde… la poisse…

\- J'comprends rien à ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu as bien vue non ? Tu n'es pas aveugle ? Elle nous a vues ! putain !

\- J'ai vue quoi ? La voiture ? Qui ça elle ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ? t'es toute pâle !

Miku faisait les cent pas, elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et semblait complètement paniquée. Meiko qui commençait à bouillonner en contemplant sa dulcinée perdre totalement son sang froid, décida de la calmer. Elle la saisie par les épaules, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Miku répond à mes questions s'il te plait. Qui nous a vues ?

\- Luka ...

Meiko serra les dents en entendant SON prénom.

\- Elle nous a vues nous embrasser c'est ça ? t'en es sûre ?

\- Vue la tête qu'elle faisait c'est sur ! Fait chier ! si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas m'embrasser dans les lieux publics !

\- Dis la fille qui ne m'a pas repoussé.. écoute Miku avant de paniquer faut déjà être sûre qu'elle nous est vue.

\- Je te dis que c'est sur !

\- Bon et même si c'est la cas ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

\- Pas grave ? t'es sérieuse là ? c'est vrai que dans un établissement comme le nôtre ce genre de relation est complètement toléré ?!

\- Alors, quoi ? Ta chère LUKA ne sais pas tenir sa langue ?

\- Tsss j'ai pas le temps pour ta jalousie à deux balles.. je rentre !

\- Miku attends ! Je te raccompagne!

D'un geste elle évita la prise de Meiko, se retourna légèrement avant d'ajouter :

\- Non ! j'ai envie de rentrer.. seule…

Miku était perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait toujours fait attention à ce que sa relation avec Meiko reste secrète même si cela était difficile vu l'audace dont faisait preuve Meiko. Elle l'avait repoussé maintes et maintes fois jugeant son comportement trop équivoque, mais à chaque fois cela la gênée d'avoir toujours le rôle du rabat-joie. Son cœur tambouriner, elle pouvait entendre très clairement les battements, ses mains étaient moites, elle était vraiment en panique. L'idée que Luka est appris ça comme ça la dérangeait plus que tout !

\- Hein ? Attends c'est pas qu'elle l'ait appris comme ça le problème c'est qu'elle l'ait appris tout court ! Fais chier ça me rend folle ! du calme, du calme… Pourquoi je suis en panique, mais dans un sens soulagée ? C'est à ne plus rien comprendre …

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Miku s'arrêta net pour déterminer d'où provenait cette voix, qui lui parut familière. Quand elle vit sa mère devant le portillon, elle se sentit en quelque sorte rassurée.

\- Alors ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- N..non c'est bon tout vas bien.

\- Ah bon si tout va bien alors tâche de rentrer avant le couvre-feu hein ?

\- Oui désolé..

\- C'est bon je passe pour cette fois. Allez rentre vite on t'attendait pour manger.

\- Merci maman

Il était 8h du matin, tous les élèves se pressaient devant la grande grille de l'école. La jeune violoniste avait un visage qui trahissait la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé. Le professeur qui surveillait l'entrée l'arrêta net.

\- Mademoiselle Hatsune ! Votre tenue est plus que négligée, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je.. j'ai pas eu le temps… excusez-moi.

\- Quand on se lève à l'heure on a toujours le temps de se préparer convenablement. Arrangez-moi ça sur-le-champ ! Vous viendrez dans la salle des professeurs me voir à la fin des cours de la matinée.

Miku s'exécuta sans rechigner, elle n'avait pas l'énergie de répliquer et il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, son uniforme était complètement froissé et de travers. Elle fit une dernière courbette avant de rentrée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Le bâtiment principal était d'ailleurs immense, sur quatre étages, répartissant ainsi les différents niveaux. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de salles de répétitions où divers instruments étaient fournis, permettant ainsi aux élèves de s'exercer.

\- La vache Miku ! C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu as fait quoi cette nuit ?

Miku fit un mouvement lent en direction de cette voix beaucoup trop haut perché pour ses oreilles sensibles et fatiguées.

\- Baisse d'un ton Rin, tu ne vois pas que j'ai mal dormis…

\- Ah ça pour le voir, je le vois ! Sérieux Miku tu sais que t'es fragile, les amants c'est pas bon en semaine pour toi ! Attends le weekend pour ça !

Miku eu un léger sourire.

\- Malheureusement ma vie n'est pas aussi trépidante. J'ai juste mal dormis, rien de bien transcendant.

\- Malheureusement hein ? Je ne pensais pas que t'espérer avoir ce genre de vie.

\- Tsss Rin ! Je peux pas rivaliser aujourd'hui je suis trop crevée.

Miku retrouva un peu le sourire grâce aux blagues pas très délicates de Rin. Cette dernière l'a pris par le bras pour accélérer le pas afin de ne pas être en retard. Juste avant d'arrivée devant la classe Rin lâcha d'un coup son bras, Miku qui ne captait rien, leva légèrement la tête, elle vit Meiko adossé au mur de la classe, le regard dans sa direction.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

\- Oui..

Miku s'approcha doucement de Meiko, lui fit un petit sourire forcé. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se confronter à elle, du moins pas dans son état actuel. Elle savait très bien que le geste amical de Rin plut tôt allait être le prochain sujet de la conversation, à moins qu'avec leur dispute d'hier, Meiko choisisse sont autre sujet favoris à savoir Luka. Miku tenta une approche douce pour ne pas la braquer d'autant que les cours allés bientôt commencer et elle n'avait pas envie de ruminer une énième dispute pendant les cours.

\- Salut Meiko.

\- Salut, tu as une sale tête.

\- M..merci Meiko… j'ai mal dormi.

\- A cause d'hier ?

\- Il doit y avoir de ça.. mais t'inquiète ça va mieux.

Elle avait dit ça en ce grattant le coin de l'œil de son index et en détournant le regard de Meiko. Bien sûr ce geste n'était pas conscient et pouvait sembler anodin, mais pour Meiko il était bien révélateur sur la sincérité des propos de Miku. En effet cette dernière avait quelque tic corporel, comme beaucoup de monde, mais Meiko avait tellement bien scruté Miku qu'elle en connaissait la moindre signification.

\- Si ça va mieux alors t'en mieux..

Miku lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer puis elles entrèrent en classe.

La journée de Miku se déroula normalement, elle eut juste du mal à se tenir éveillé durant les cours de l'après-midi. Elle se félicita quand même d'avoir pu éviter une autre confrontation avec Meiko et d'avoir ainsi pu passer sa journée à penser à autre chose. Et cette autre chose c'était Luka, qu'elle n'avait pas croisé de la journée, ni aperçut, à croire qu'elle était absente. Pourtant, Miku avait son cours particulier le soir même à 19h chez Luka. Elle redoutait pour la première un cour avec Luka. Miku était maintenant devant la porte de l'appartement, le cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'elle eut peur qu'il sorte de sa poitrine. Elle se donna deux gifles sur chaque joue avant de sonner…

Rien..

Elle sonna de nouveau en insistant un peu plus…

Pas un bruit ne sembler provenir de l'intérieur…

Elle sonna une troisième fois…

Puis tapa à la porte…

Puis se risqua…

\- Luka-sensei?

Silence…

Où pouvait bien être Luka à l'heure de son cour, elle qui était si ponctuelle et sérieuse ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut aux lecteurs réguliers et aux nouveaux, voici le chapitre 6 plus long que les précédents et qui, j'espère vous satisfera.

Merci à naruto0822rasengan pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de lire que tu es accros à ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ^^ Pour mes éventuelles futures fanfics tu peux aussi me proposer des couples que t'aimes bien aussi bien cela pourrait m'inspirer pour écrire.

Merci aussi à flandrendiaye pour la review, je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'es plu, j'ai galéré à l'écrire alors de savoir que le résultat n'est pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais me rassure ;) effectivement beaucoup de fanfic sont en suspens et pour certaine c'est vraiment frustrant.

Pour cette fanfic je commence à penser à la fin, mais rien de concret juste des idées.

Quels sont vos couples yuri préféré ?

* * *

Miku ne savait pas trop quoi faire, cela faisait bien 20 minutes qu'elle sonnait ou taper à la porte sans avoir de nouvelle. Elle sortie alors son portable, puis tenta de l'appeler, il n'y eut aucun bip, seulement le répondeur lui priant de laisser un message. Elle se résignât puis fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un bruit de verre qui se brisa. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte en tambourinant celle-ci et en criant :

\- Luka! Luka!

Elle eut vite fait d'oublier l'honorifique dans sa panique. Elle saisit la poignée, constata que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Quand elle rentra elle remarqua Luka allongée par terre, un verre était éclaté à proximité d'elle. Elle combla le chemin qui la séparait de son professeur en deux foulées.

\- Luka ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle remarqua une légère entaille sur le visage de Luka, celle-ci avait les joues rouges et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Miku comprit vite qu'elle avait une forte fièvre quand elle déposa sa main sur le front de son professeur. Elle la saisit temps bien que mal pour la mettre sur le canapé, c'est à ce moment-là que Luka ouvra légèrement les yeux. D'un geste plus qu'incertain Luka déposa sa main sur la joue de Miku, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un ange…

Miku déposa alors sa propre main sur celle de Luka.

\- C'est Miku, je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, repose toi.

\- Mon ange…

Miku avait les joues en feu, elle comprenait bien que Luka divaguait suite à la fièvre, mais s'entendre appeler « mon ange » par la femme qu'elle admirait plus que tout lui procurait une immense joie.

Miku commença par soigner la petite plaie sur le visage de Luka. Celle-ci eu un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle appliqua le désinfectant. Une fois finis elle se trouvait devant un dilemme de taille, Luka avait ses vêtements trempés par la sueur, si elle restait comme ça, sa fièvre ne s'arrangerait pas. Miku avait bien conscience que le meilleur pour son rétablissement serait de lui changer ses vêtements, mais oser la déshabiller lui semblait impossible.

\- Bon sang Miku ! C'est pour son bien, j'ai juste qu'à pas trop regarder hein ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça, je vais fermer les yeux.

Elle chercha d'abord une tenue simple à enfiler dans le placard de Luka, après deux trois rougissements quand elle tomba sur ses sous-vêtements, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Bien, désolé Luka, je jure de ne pas regarder.

Elle commença par déboutonner la chemise blanche que Luka portait, qui ne cachait d'ailleurs plus grand chose à cause de la sueur. Miku tenait bien sa promesse, ses yeux étaient fermés, ses bras tendus, cependant elle tremblait un peu et ses joues étaient complètement rouges. Une fois qu'elle eut tous déboutonné, elle réussit à lui retirer complètement sa chemise. Elle dut ouvrir les yeux pour se munir d'une serviette éponge afin de la sécher. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Luka, Miku sembla exploser, elle resta figée.

\- Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas !

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle se répétait de ne pas regarder, ses yeux, eux, ne semblaient obéir qu'à eux-même. Ainsi elle se laissa aller à la contemplation. Miku voyait en Luka une femme au corps parfait, sa peau était d'un blanc pur, son ventre parfaitement plat et sa poitrine généreuse, elle déglutit lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de cette dernière. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Luka, quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était à deux doigts de dépasser les limites, elle se redressa et s'activa de la rhabiller au plus vite avant qu'elle ne prenne davantage froid. Une fois le t-shirt en place il fallait s'attaquer au bas. Miku soupira longuement avant de déboutonner la jupe de Luka. Elle décida de ne pas fermer les yeux, histoire de faire ça le plus vite possible. Une fois la jupe enlevée, elle s'activa pour la sécher, cependant la tâche s'avéra bien plus complexe quand Luka lâcha un petit gémissement. Miku pris de panique s'éloigna à grande vitesse de son professeur, le cœur qui battait à mille, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration haletante.

\- Luka, Luka c'est pas le moment de faire des bruits bizarres.. je prends déjà sur moi là, alors sois un gentil professeur et dors en silence !

Miku semblait fébrile, mais elle décida d'en finir rapidement. Elle lui enfila le pantalon d'un coup, puis d'un geste rapide et précis se saisit d'une couverture pour recouvrir Luka quasi entièrement.

Elle se recula du canapé le dos contre la table basse, puis soupira un grand coup.

\- Bon maintenant les médicaments !

Elle se leva, puis commença à regarder un peu partout si elle trouvait des médicaments n'osant pas fouiller. Elle s'avoua vite vaincue et décida d'aller en acheter elle-même.

\- Je reviens Luka, je t'emprunte t'es clef.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si lui parler servait à quelque chose, mais au moins elle était en quelque sorte prévenue.

De retour de ses courses, elle constata que Luka n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'approcha d'elle, déposa sa main sur son front.

\- Brulante... bon j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Elle sortis de son sac une boite de bandes refroidissantes. Elle en déposa une délicatement sur le front de Luka, qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond malgré sa forte fièvre. Après quelque minute à regarder son professeur, Miku eu la bonne idée de chercher son portable afin de vérifier l'heure… 21H30 ! Elle s'empressa d'écrire un texto à sa mère.

« _Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue plus tôt, mais je dois finir un exposé avec Meiko, je dormirais chez elle, bisous à demain_ ». À peine eut-elle le temps de le poser par terre que son portable se mit à vibrer.

« Oui ? »

« C'est maman, t'aurais pu nous dire ça plus tôt, ton exposé tu l'as pas appris aujourd'hui qu'il fallait le faire ! »

« Désolé maman, ça met complètement sortis de la tête. »

« Tu peux me passer la mère de Meiko, histoire que je m'excuse pour ton manque de politesse ! »

« Hein ? Là ? Maintenant ? Mais je sais pas où elle est.. »

« Bon passe moi Meiko »

« Meiko ? P…pourquoi ? De... de toute façon elle est sous la douche »

Sa mère fit une pause.

« Ecoute Miku, j'ai l'intuition que tu n'es absolument pas chez Meiko, je veux bien que tu es tes secrets, mais évitent de me raconter des salades »

« On se voit demain hein ? »

« Oui… Miku ? »

« Oui ? »

« Fais pas de bêtise hein, bisous »

« Ne t'inquiète pas bisou »

Miku raccrocha, soupira puis posa sa tête sur le bord du canapé, le regard tourné vers Luka. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et ainsi elle trouva le sommeil.

Il était maintenant minuit passé quand Luka se réveilla, sa vision était troublée. Elle constata d'abord qu'une bande plus très fraiche était posée sur son front. Puis une fois sa vision remie en place elle vit Miku assoupit contre le canapé. Elle commençait à se douter des évènements de la veille, même si le souvenir était encore vague. Quand elle se leva délicatement, de façon à ne pas réveiller Miku, elle s'aperçut que sa tenue avait changé. N'y prétend pas plus attention, elle prit Miku dans ses bras, le plus délicatement possible et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle l'installa dans le lit en la recouvrant bien pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid. Après une minute de réflexion, elle s'installa à côté d'elle, régla le réveil pour ne pas faire rater l'école à Miku, puis se rendormi.

6h30 du matin, le réveil faisait bien son travail, cependant ce fut son dernier travail, d'un mouvement qui semblait d'abord approximatif, le réveil fit un vol plané contre le mur et se brisa. Luka n'était pas du matin et ce réveil l'avait appris à ses dépends. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tourna sa tête sur le côté avant de tomber droit dans de grands yeux bleus écarquillés, la fixant comme jamais. Les deux jeunes filles avaient bien bougés durant la nuit et Miku s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Luka, la tête contre sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes filles avaient le rose aux joues n'osant prononcer quoi que ce soit et restant plantée là, telle des statues.

Au bout d'un certain laps de temps Miku prit la parole, enfin elle essaya :

\- Je … j'ai.. c'est pas … désolé.. je … t'étais malade… puis… je…

Constatant la difficulté pour Miku de formuler une phrase correcte, Luka eut un fou-rire non dissimulée. Miku devant ce spectacle fut d'abord surprise, puis adopta une mine faussement vexée.

\- Mooh ça va !

Elle tourna sa tête se mettant ainsi dos à son professeur. Luka de son index vint chatouiller timidement Miku. Cette dernière se tortilla, surprise par ce geste puis très vite leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau, arrêtant toute activité. Elles restèrent un moment à se contempler et plus le temps passé plus Miku se rapprocher dangereusement de son professeur. Luka sentant que la tournure des évènements allaient bientôt lui échapper, elle se leva d'un coup. Elle accusa un vertige, mais Miku surgit pour la soutenir. La fièvre de Luka n'était pas totalement guérie même si elle allait mieux.

\- Tu devrais rester coucher, je peux m'occuper de toi.

\- Tu ? On se tutoie ?

\- Excusez-moi ! C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier je…j'ai pas fait attention… désolé.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Be oui, je suis arrivée chez vous, vous étiez par terre, un verre brisé sur le sol, une blessure à la joue, je vous aies porté jusqu'au canapé, j'ai changé vos vêtements puis, je suis allée acheter des médicaments. J'avoue que j'étais un peu crevée, je suis désolée d'avoir dormie chez vous comme ça.

\- Tu…tu…ta… changé… Mes…

Miku remarqua que Luka avait les joues complètement rouges, elle ne l'avait jamais vu bégayer de la sorte. Malgré le fait que son professeur semblait très mal à l'aise, Miku la trouvait très mignonne, si bien qu'elle eut un petit sourire non contrôlé.

\- T... Vous êtes mignonne quand vous rougissez…

\- C'est quoi cette phrase, t'es quoi un prédateur ?

\- Non, une prédatrice.

Luka ne disait plus un mot, Miku avait une attitude quelque peu différente, pleine de confiance et la lueur dans ses yeux lui laissai penser que ses propos n'étaient pas simplement de la plaisanterie. Miku s'était encore rapproché de Luka. Elle la fixait droit dans les yeux, si bien que Luka eu un mouvement de recul, elle détourna son regard avant d'ajouter :

\- Madame la prédatrice est priée de se préparer pour aller en cour.

\- Quoi ? Non, je reste ici tu as encore besoin de moi.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire rater des cours, je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à toi, merci, même si tu tas pris quelque liberté…

Luka marmonnait sa fin de phrase.

\- Quelles libertés ?

\- T…tu sais, tu.. tu m'as dé..déshabillé…

\- Tsss c'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on te déshabille ? En plus je suis une fille donc aucun problème, on est faite pareille… Enfin à un ou deux détails près..

Miku avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase en fixant la poitrine généreuse de son professeur.

\- Mi..Miku!

\- Désolé… un reflexe…

\- Faudra penser à changer de reflexe, madame la pré-da-tri-ce !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miku avait capitulé face à l'entêtement de Luka.

\- Miku, merci pour ce que tu as fait. J'ai une dette envers toi, tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- Tu as une dette envers moi non ? Alors, ferme les yeux.

Luka s'exécuta non sans inquiétude. Ainsi elle ferma doucement ses yeux, Miku qui se trouvait en face d'elle, pris une profonde respiration. Elle déposa sa main sur la nuque de Luka pour l'attirer vers elle et en une fraction de seconde Miku avait saisi les lèvres de Luka. Cette dernière, par la surprise, avait les yeux grands ouverts cependant elle ne cherchait pas à s'échapper. Miku constatant la passivité de son professeur eut envie de la provoquer ainsi elle força Luka a laissait entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Luka ne put rien faire, elle était complètement passive et Miku prenait un malin plaisir à déstabiliser ainsi son professeur. Après avoir torturé ainsi Luka Miku décida de se dégager lentement de son professeur, elle remarqua un filet de bave sur la bouche encore entrouverte de Luka, elle se rapprocha à nouveau pour lui essuyer tout ça de sa langue.

\- On est quitte maintenant…

\- O…Oui…

\- À ce soir sensei !

Miku disparut en un temps record. Luka était adossé au mur, elle se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci jusqu'à se retrouver au sol, elle porta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 7

Voici le chapitre 7 qui se sera fait un petit peu attendre.. j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Naruto0822rasengan : Salut et merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu, au point de le lire 3 fois ! :)) j'étais inspirée et je voulais vraiment qu'il y est un bisou ^^ Elsa x Anna ce couple à tellement de succès ! Je n'ai jamais rien lu (scan ou fanfic) sur elles, juste vue certaines images circulant par-ci par-là ^^ Pour Miku X Luka y'a une tonne de possibilités d'histoires et puis y'a pas à dire elles vont super bien ensemble ^^

Flandrendiaye : Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est cool que ça t'es fait rire c'était le but ^^ je m'imaginais clairement la scène dans ma tête et j'avoue que ça me faisait bien rire d'avoir une Miku au bord de l'explosion par trop de stimulation visuelle et face à une Luka vulnérable. Mio *-* x Ritsu un classique, mais tellement efficace !

Laulink : Merci pour ton commentaire, effectivement ça peut surprendre que Miku décide d'embrasser Luka, mais il nous arrive de faire des choses surprenantes pour la personne qu'on aime. C'est comme ça que le vois. Miku (dans ma fic) agit à l'instinct et à ce moment-là elle choisie d'embrasser Luka. Je ne sais pas si tu vas lire ce commentaire avant la fic donc je n'en dis pas plus. Les couples de puella magi sont mignons ^^ Puis Homura, megane + kurokami best combo XD

La semaine dernière est sortie Citrus, vous l'avez lu ? Je sais ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic enfin si c'est du yuri :))

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Luka ne savait pas quoi penser, cette journée allée être longue jusqu'au cours du soir. Assez longue pour ruminer mille et une chose qui la tourmentait. Pourquoi Miku l'avait-elle embrassé alors que la veille elle avait embrassée Meiko ? Et pourquoi c'était cela qui la préoccupait le plus et pas le simple fait d'avoir été embrassé par son élève ? Pourquoi cette fille aussi petite soit-elle avait pris possession de la majeure partie de ses pensées ? Luka se posait une multitude de questions qui malheureusement, pour elle, ne trouvaient aucune réponse, du moins aucune qui ne la satisfasse. Luka n'avait fait aucun effort pour éviter que Miku ne l'embrasse. Miku est-elle vraiment ce genre de personne, une prédatrice ? Luka n'avait pas une grande expérience, elle avait déjà été en couple, mais cela n'avait aboutie à rien même pas à un sentiment de peine lorsqu'elle se faisait plaquer. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotion au point de faire un black-out et de réagir comme une marionnette. Miku aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était sentie impuissante, face à son élève. Elle qui avait d'habitude un grand contrôle n'avait pas su la repousser.

Maintenant elle appréhendait le cours qu'elle allait donner. Puis elle se ressaisit, en ce disant que ce n'était peut-être qu'une plaisanterie de la part de Miku, qu'après tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui devait surement s'embrasser pour déconner.

Puis elle pensa au voyage scolaire qui aurait lieu quelque jours avant le fameux concours de Miku. Ce voyage ce déroulé sur trois jours, normalement les professeurs partaient avec les élèves qui étaient en cours particulier avec eux, cependant comme Luka n'enseignait qu'à une élève, la direction avait demandé à celle-ci de choisir au moins un autre élève. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait. En réalité elle voulait laisser le choix à Miku pour qu'elle puisse apprécier au mieux ces quelques jours de détente avant le coup de pression.

Miku venait de quitter Luka précipitamment, elle avait en réalité fuit son professeur. Pas étonnant vu dans quelle circonstance elles s'étaient quittées… Sur le chemin de l'école, Miku marchait à vive allure, au fur et à mesure elle commençait à réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, mais pour le coup elle avait été plus qu'audacieuse, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Sur le coup elle avait fait ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans se poser la moindre question et sans penser à Meiko… Luka ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférente cependant elle ne pensait pas qu'elle la désirée à ce point. Miku n'en revenait pas elle-même de ce qu'elle avait fait. La scène du baiser tournait en boucle dans sa tête et en y repensant elle constata que Luka c'était laissé faire docilement. On ne pouvait pas dire non plus que son professeur avait partagé ce baiser, mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et c'était déjà ça. Miku affichait un petit sourire au moment où elle pensa à ça.

\- Waaa ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vue ce sourire niais sur ton visage !

Une jeune fille, pas très grande, blonde venait de sortir Miku de ses pensées.

\- Moi, j'ai un sourire niais ?

\- Tu t'es pas vue, c'est grave flippant !

\- Tu as toujours le mot gentil pour faire plaisir Rin.

\- A ton service, je serais toujours là pour te dire des mots doux. Alors ?

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Il s'est passé un truc pour que t'affiches ce sourire sans aucune pudeur.

\- Absolument rien du tout, je te l'ai déjà dis ma vie n'est pas aussi trépidante que tu l'imagines.

\- Menteuse ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, ont me la fait pas à moi ! Allez crache le morceau !

\- Et toi Rin tu as quelque chose de croustillant à me raconter ? Pour une fois c'est toi qui déballe !

\- Ahah bien joué mais c'est raté ! Je pari que tu as passé la nuit avec un garçon ?

\- Hein ? Non t'y es pas du tout !

\- Ok ça à l'air compliqué ton affaire… voyons voir, tu as passé la nuit avec quelqu'un avec qui tu ne devrais pas être ?

Miku stoppa net, elle ne pensait pas que Rin était aussi perspicace.

\- Ah, j'ai vu juste ! Je dirais même qu'il a du se passer quelque chose qui visiblement tu as rendue heureuse.

\- Bon tu as fini madame Irma !

\- Désolé, désolé, si jamais tu veux me raconter, je suis là ne l'oubli pas.

Rin fit un clin d'œil à Miku avant de lui indiquer de se dépêcher pour pas arriver en retard.

La journée passa étonnement vite pour Miku, elle avait eu des cours assez barbant, matières principales, mais avait pu se défouler en sport. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'établissement quand elle aperçut Luka entrant dans la salle des professeurs. Bizarrement son premier réflexe fut de se cacher, une fois son professeur dans la salle, Miku se rapprocha pour essayer de saisir la possible conversation.

Mais rien, elle entendait que les professeurs parlaient, mais elle ne pouvait en saisir le sens. Dépité, elle s'adossa contre le mur, attendant que Luka ne ressorte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses portant un masque qui lui couvrait la majeure partie de son jolie visage.

Miku soupira un peu fort, ce qui fit se retourner vivement Luka. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent l'une comme l'autre ne pouvaient cacher leurs gênes. Miku qui ne voulait pas d'une ambiance pesante brisa le silence.

\- T'es malade, les malades ça reste au lit !

\- Miku ! je suis ton professeur, pas de tutoiement ici !

\- Ah oui.. désolé.

Miku s'approcha de Luka et tenta de déposer sa main sur le front de celle-ci, mais Luka repoussa sa main assez violemment.

\- M..Miku, on est à l'école !

\- Ne paniquez pas sensei, je voulais juste constater votre état de fièvre.

Miku commençait à perdre patience, son professeur faisait peine à voir son état qui semblait amélioré ce matin ne l'était pas à cet instant. Constatant que tant qu'elles se trouvaient dans le couloir elle ne pourrait pas interagir avec Luka comme elle le souhaitait, elle saisit la main de Luka et l'emmena de force.

\- Hey ! Miku ! qu'est-ce qu…

Elles se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de vestiaire. Luka était essoufflé elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Miku avait finalement fait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ainsi elle sentie la main de Miku sur son front.

\- Tsss, t'es brulante ! Pourquoi t'es venue aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as di ce matin que tu resterais te reposer.

\- J'avais un papier à rendre… Recule toi Miku.

Elle joignit la parole à l'acte et poussa doucement Miku. Luka était très mal à l'aise, elle commençait à avoir chaud et le souffle lui manquait, elle comprenait maintenant que venir à l'école était une très mauvaise idée. Elle déboutonna sa chemise machinalement.

\- Lu..Luka qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai chaud !

\- C'est la fièvre ?

\- Oui ! Quoi d'autre ?!

Luka avait haussé le ton, c'était rare de la voir perdre son sang froid.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? À quel moment c'est une bonne idée d'amener un malade dans une petite pièce non ventilé !

\- Ok je te l'accorde c'est une mauvaise idée, mais j'avais pas envie de faire l'effort de faire attention de comment je m'adresse à toi.

\- Bon sang Miku ! Je crois que me rendre plus accessible en bannissant les marques de respect fut une mauvaise idée… Quoi qu'il en soit sortons d'ici je suffoque.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux et le cours très studieux. Aucune des jeunes femmes ne mentionna le baiser qu'elles avaient échangée le matin même. Elles avaient fait l'effort l'une comme l'autre de rester à leur place d'élève ou de professeur. Miku avait été un peu démoralisé par l'échange qu'elles avaient eu dans le vestiaire quant à Luka elle voulait au plus vitre rétablir une situation normale pour reprendre le contrôle des évènements. Luka évoqua le voyage scolaire et demanda à Miku de trouver une personne au moins pour les rejoindre.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 en ligne ! Beaucoup plus long ! Je crois bien que c'est le plus long de tous les chapitres pour l'instant ;) L'histoire avance tranquillement, mais surement !

naruto022rasengan : Effectivement tu as vu juste le chapitre était plus court que le précédent, mais aussi long que le chap 3 et 4 ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera niveau longueur, j'essai de faire des chapitres plus fournis que ce soit en nombres mots ou en contenu :) Merci encore de me laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre ^^

flandrendiaye : Ce n'est pas aussi simple d'emballer sa prof XD Miku en fait l'expérience ! Souhaitons lui du courage... ganbare Miku ! XD. J'ai également lu les scans en anglais de Citrus et je suis allée me mettre à jour suite à ton commentaire le chapitre 18 m'ayant passé sous le nez! malgré que je connaisse l'histoire j'ai quand même acheté la version française, du yuri en France ça se refuse pas tellement rare !

Encore merci de me laisser des commentaires ça me motive à écrire la suite!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jour du départ arriva plus vite que prévue et Miku se sentit soulagé de pouvoir respirer pendant quelques jours. Même si elle pensait beaucoup au concours qui succèderait au voyage. Elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec Luka en dehors du contexte scolaire, surtout que l'entente entre elle et son professeur n'était pas au beau fixe et elle souhaitait profiter de ce voyage pour rétablir un climat positif. Et pour ce faire elle avait choisi la meilleure personne qui soit pour décompresser à savoir Rin. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux devant l'établissement à attendre Luka pour partir en direction des montagnes, l'air pur et frais de l'altitude ne pouvait que leur faire du bien.

\- Merci Miku pour cette invitation, me faire partir en vacances gratos et en plus de ça louper une journée interminable de cours c'est vraiment le top !

\- Avec plaisir Rin ! Bon l'objectif de ce petit voyage c'est de décompresser de s'amuser et de décoincer Luka !

\- Ahahah t'as raison, mais ce n'est pas une mince à faire pour l'objectif numéro 3 !

\- J'ai confiance en toi ! Tu peux le faire !

\- J'y mettrais tout mon cœur ! Après tous elle n'est pas beaucoup plus âgée que nous… elle a quel âge en fait ? 25, 26 ?

\- Je sais pas à vrai dire, mais je dirais qu'elle doit avoir 25 ans… Ah ! elle arrive, ont lui posera la question comme ça on sera fixé !

Une voiture de type monospace blanc venait de se garer devant les deux jeunes filles. Le véhicule était sérigraphié du nom de l'école ainsi que de son logo. Les vitres étaient teintées noires ne laissant rien apercevoir de l'intérieur. La vitre côté conducteur s'abaissa et les filles aperçurent Luka affublée de grosse lunette noire. Cette dernière leur souris en relevant ses lunettes pour le mettre au sommet de sa tête.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ?

Rin observant Miku du coin de l'œil remarqua que cette dernière avait les joues rosies et semblait loucher sur Luka, ainsi elle décida de prendre la parole.

\- Oui sensei !

Elle donna un coup dans le dos de Miku pour la débuguer.

\- Bien je vous ouvre le coffre !

Les deux jeunes filles déposèrent à la va vite leur mini valise dans le coffre puis grimpèrent tout aussi rapidement dans la voiture.

\- Allez c'est parti pour deux heures de route !

La première partie du trajet se passa bien, Luka se fit la réflexion que Rin était une sacrée pipelette.

\- AAAH sensei ! J'y pense, Miku a une question pour vous ?

\- Quoi ? Je…j'ai pas de question qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore !

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne voulais pas savoir l'âge de Megurine-sensei ?

\- C'est toi qui..

\- Alors, sensei ? Vous voulez bien répondre à la question de Miku ?

\- Mon âge ? C'est si important que ça ?

\- Allez sensei vous êtes jeune vous pouvez encore dire votre âge à deux adolescentes ?

\- C'est bien d'assumer d'être de simples adolescentes quand ça vous arrange ! J'ai 27 ans.

\- 27 ans, je vous aurai donné moins ?

\- Merci Rin, mais me flattez ne t'apportera absolument aucun point supplémentaire !

\- J'aurais essayé..

Miku suivait la discussion avec attention, mais préférée laisser Rin gérer la conversation. Après tous elle savait que Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans les affaires privées des gens et du point de vue de Miku la vie privée de Luka était plus qu'intéressante. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur son professeur, surtout en ce qui concerne sa vie sentimentale. Cependant, aussi audacieuse que pouvait être Miku lui demander de but en blanc si elle était en couple ou de lui raconter ses conquêtes passées, lui semblait complètement impossible. C'est là que Rin entrait en action… Miku remercier Rin intérieurement pour lui avoir déjà permis de connaître son âge, elle espérait dans la foulée apprendre sa date d'anniversaire.

\- Vous êtes mariée sensei ?

\- C'est parce que j'ai 27 ans que tu me demandes ça ?

\- J'imagine bien que toutes les femmes de 27 ans ne sont pas forcément marié, mais quand même il y a de forte chance que si ? Alors ?

\- Non je ne suis pas mariée et je n'aie pas d'enfant au cas ou la question te brulerai les lèvres.

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas marié, mais vous avez surement un petit copain ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? Quoi qu'il en soit on est bientôt arrivé donc les questions attendront un peu.

Rin faisait la moue suite à son échec. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Miku en lui souriant, elle lui chuchota :

\- Tu vois en deux temps trois mouvements on en sais plus sur elle.

\- Oui tu as vraiment du talent pour ça.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux la décoincer à ce point ?

\- Bonne question, j'en sais rien je suppose que c'est comme toi qui ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en savoir plus sur la vie des gens.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu étais figée devant Megurine-sensei tu m'expliques ? Ça m'intrigue !

\- De…de quoi tu parles.. n'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais Miku je veux pas t'ennuyer, mais tu peux tout me dire. Puis, je préfèrerais que tu me parles plutôt que de tomber sur quelque chose à cause de ma manie.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien, je n'est pas le moindre secret, j'ai bugué parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu en mode détente et je trouve ça bizarre de voir son professeur en dehors du cercle scolaire, je veux dire en habit de tous les jours, tout ça…

\- Mouai, va pour cette explication douteuse.

\- Elle n'est pas douteuse !

\- Les filles ont arrive !

\- Quoi, déjà ?

\- Non on n'est pas encore à l'auberge, mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause. Puis, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai bien envie de manger un bout et il y a un kombini.

Une fois la voiture garé, Luka s'empressa de rentrer dans la supérette.

\- Elle avait la dalle ! Dit Rin étonnée ce qui fit rire Miku.

\- Je pense qu'elle avait surtout besoin d'aller au petit coin, la faim c'était le prétexte.

\- Megurine-sensei est bien trop fière, franchement ! Bon on y va ?

\- Yosha!

La supérette n'était pas très grande cependant elle proposait un nombre impressionnant d'articles différents. Il n'y avait aucun client à part les deux jeunes filles, Luka devait être comme Miku l'avait deviné, aux toilettes. Elles remplirent un petit panier d'une multitude de snack, allant de l'umaibo en passant par les chips, jusqu'à des melon pan, elles n'avaient pas oublié les boissons du thé vert, ramune et une canette de café noir. Bref un assortiments qui auraient fait pâlir le premier nutritionniste venu.

\- 1480¥ s'il vous plait.

Miku sorti la somme de son porte-monnaie, pendant que Rin rangeait la marchandise.

\- Merci pour votre achat.

Les deux jeunes filles firent une petite courbette avant de quitter le kombini. Elles s'installèrent sur les places à l'avant du véhicule et commencèrent à entamer un paquet de chips saveur takoyaki.

\- Délicieux !

Luka sorti enfin de la supérette avec elle aussi quelque emplette.

\- Je vois que vous aviez faim, ça va que c'est un peu exceptionnel, mais il ne faut pas abuser de ce genre de cochonnerie.

\- Goutez, goutez sensei.

\- Sans façon Rin, j'ai pris de quoi manger.

Elle sortit une salade toute prête et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Je comprends mieux…

Miku avait marmonné cette phrase, mais visiblement pas assez doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends mieux ?

\- Rien.. je…je disais ça comme ça…

\- Elle voulait dire qu'elle comprend mieux pourquoi vous avez cette… ligne.

Miku était à présent toute rouge et Luka également. Rin observait la scène en silence, pour une fois, dans l'incompréhension.

\- Tu..tu apprendras qu'avec l'âge plus tu manges de cochonnerie plus tu grossis.

\- Je..je comprends..

Silence. Rin qui comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi elles paraissaient gênées décida de mener l'enquête, profitant de ce voyage.

\- Bien les filles vous savez qu'on n'est pas là par hasard, ce soir on fera un petit tour au festival donc ne mangez pas trop.

Effectivement la destination choisie par l'établissement n'était pas anodine, certes c'était un voyage pour détendre les élèves avant un concours, mais il y avait aussi un but pédagogique. En l'occurrence leur séjour ce déroulait durant un festival consacré à la musique et plus particulièrement à l'art de mélanger les genres musicaux, choses qui intéressaient particulièrement Miku. Ce festival ce déroulait sur trois jours, avec plusieurs petits concerts en journée par des groupes amateurs, la soirée était réservée aux groupes professionnels et certains concerts étaient payants. Luka ayant organisé le voyage au dernier moment tous les concerts payants ce retrouvaient complets. Du coup elle avait prévu de profiter du festival jusqu'au bout et faire le trajet retour de nuit ainsi cela permettrait à Miku et Rin de profiter du feux d'artifices un peu spécial que proposé ce festival le dernier jour.

La fin du trajet se déroula dans le silence, Miku s'était endormie peu de temps après avoir repris la route et Rin écoutait de la musique grâce à son téléphone. Rin donna un léger coup de coude à Miku lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'auberge. C'était un bâtiment tout en longueur, immense, fait principalement de bois. Il semblait ancien, mais bien entretenue, le bâtiment était entouré d'une flore qui paraissait sauvage. Une vieille dame en vêtement traditionnel vînt à leur rencontre.

\- Mademoiselle Megurine, bienvenue.

Elle fit une immense courbette.

\- Merci.

\- Entrez, vous pouvez laisser vos valises ici le personnel se chargera de vous les apporter dans votre chambre.

La vieille dame accompagna Luka et ses deux élèves jusqu'à leur chambre. C'était une pièce rectangulaire assez grande, au sol il y avait des tatamis et seul un petit placard faisait office de rangement, le fond de la pièce donnait sur deux grandes portes coulissantes qui donnaient elles-mêmes sur un petit jardin.

\- Les futons vous seront installés le soir, vous pouvez prendre vos repas dans votre chambre ou dans la pièce commune, les repas sont donnés entre 18h30 et 20h30. Les bains sont disponibles à partir de 16h30 et jusqu'à 22h30, le personnel vous apportera tout le nécessaire dans un petit moment. Le petit déjeuner et donné dans la salle commune à partir de 7h00. Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour chez nous.

La vieille dame quitta assez vite la pièce. Luka avait déjà ouvert en grand les portes pour profiter du jardin.

\- Aaah l'air frais de la montagne, c'est agréable…

Luka avait les bras tendus et les yeux fermés, elle était sur la petite terrasse qui séparait la chambre du jardin, profitant de la légère brise. Le portable de Rin se mit à vibrer et celle-ci disparut en un temps record prétendant qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer cet appel. Luka et Miku se retrouvèrent ainsi seule. Luka sentait que c'était peut-être le moment de discuter avec Miku, après tout c'était elle l'adulte il fallait qu'elle aborde certain sujet et qu'elles en éclaircissent d'autres. Cependant, Luka pour la première fois de sa vie se sentait dans le brouillard, elle sentait qu'elle naviguait en terre inconnue et qu'une partie d'elle ne voulait pas rentrer au port. Pourtant, cette situation l'angoissée, l'inconnue, l'aventure tout ça c'était des concepts pour Luka rien d'envisageable et pourtant depuis la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Miku elle avait sentie en cette fille un lien immédiat et inexplicable. Le jour ou Miku l'avait embrassé elle n'avait pas su réagir, trop surprise, cependant, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne à chaque fois qu'un garçon avait essayé de l'embrasser sans son consentement elle avait toujours su les repousser. Elle ne comprenait pas. Cette différence de traitement était-elle due à une attirance insoupçonnée ? Allongée sur la terrasse, elle tourna doucement la tête pour pouvoir observer Miku. Elle aussi était allongée, elle portait une robe blanche légère et ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés en deux grandes couettes, elle la vit se tourner dans sa direction, quand elle croisa son regard elle sentit son cœur rater un battement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit que sa fascination pour Miku n'était pas dû qu'à son talent, elle comprit que Miku elle-même, sa personnalité, son physique absolument tout la fasciné. Miku toujours allongé se traîna jusqu'à Luka, elle était maintenant à quelque centimètre de Luka et aucune des deux ne semblaient vouloir briser le lien qui unissait leur regard. Miku s'approcha davantage, elle ouvra légèrement la bouche, mais la main de Luka vînt faire obstacle à toutes tentatives potentielles. Cette dernière brisa le lien qui les unissait et se recroquevilla dos à Miku. La jeune élève enlaça Luka et posa sa tête contre son dos.

Luka qui pouvait ressentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Miku contre elle et dans le floue de la situation demanda un peu désespérément :

\- Et Meiko… ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 en ligne! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

naruto0822rasengan : j'aime le personnage de Rin, elle me permet les notes d'humour et en même temps elle permet aussi de bousculer les persos principaux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ^^

flandrendiaye : contente que le précédent chapitre t'es plu ^^ Pour citrus à chaque fin de chapitre j'attends le suivant avec impatience, le chapitre 19 est sorti, pour info au cas où tu l'aurais raté ;) J'adore Citrus, mais j'avoue que dernièrement je préfère What does the fox say ? et Lily Love non seulement les dessins sont magnifiques, mais en plus les histoires avancent assez rapidement ^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Miku se redressa d'un bon, elle fixait ses mains comme une enfant après une bêtise.

\- Miku, je sais que tu es avec Meiko, je vous ait vue… et je… je n'aie pas de jugement à faire par rapport à ta vie amoureuse… je pensais que tu aborderais le sujet… ce soir-là tu m'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

Miku ne disais rien, elle fixait toujours ses mains les yeux écarquillés. Entendre le prénom de Meiko avait déclenché quelque chose chez elle, comme si tout à coup ses actes précédents lui revenait de plein fouet en mémoire… à ce moment précis elle se dégoûtait. Elle qui détestait ce genre de personne capable de changer de partenaire au grès des envies sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser que cela pouvait blesser. Alors, certes elle n'avait qu'embrassé Luka, contre son grès qui plus est, mais avait-elle eu la moindre pensée pour Meiko à ce moment-là ? Non aucune, absolument aucune, elle avait honteusement négligé Meiko.

\- M..Miku?

Luka s'inquiétait devant la mine renfermer de son élève, elle s'avança pour tenter de capter son regard, en vain.

\- Miku, rassure toi ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec Meiko que mon regard à changer, alors ne t'inquiète pas… et si tu as peur des conséquences il y en aura aucune je t'assure que ça restera entre nous.

\- Promis ?

La voix de Miku était faible et tremblotante, elle releva enfin la tête, ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Luka semblait prise au dépourvus, elle ne pensait pas voir un jour Miku aussi vulnérable. Elle hésita puis tendit la main pour lui essuyer ses larmes.

\- Je te le promets.

Lorsque Luka éloigna sa main Miku lui attrapa fermement et se tira pour atteindre son professeur. Luka ne bouger plus, décidément Miku avait le don pour les situations gênantes. Elle enlaçait Luka et cette dernière avait les mains en l'air sans oser faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il faut qu'on aborde encore un sujet Miku…

\- Je sais…

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé un matin, ce.. c'est.. enfin comment dire…

\- Le baiser ?

\- Oui… Ecoute Miku je suis certaine que tu es quelqu'un de bien alors on va dire que c'était une petite erreur que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais passage et qu'il faut que tu te recentres… alors oublions cela et concentrons nous sur ce qui est positif.

\- C'était si horrible que ça…

\- Hein ? Non, non ce n'était pas horribl..

Luka avait parlé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Miku se redressa, surprise, elle ne pleurait plus si bien qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessiner. Luka connaissait que trop bien cette lueur dans le regard de son élève.

\- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oui j'ai bien écouté, ce n'était pas horrible apparemment…

Luka soupira, un peu exaspéré en constatant la seule chose que Miku avait retenue, elle s'en voulue d'avoir parlé plus vite que sa pensée.

\- Miku soit sérieuse deux minutes, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes tes attentes.

\- C'est parce que je suis avec Meiko ?

\- Pardon ? Non, non ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'aie pas dit.

\- Alors, quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir un petit espoir puis la seconde d'après plus rien.

Luka savait très bien à quoi faisait allusions son élève, mais aucune des deux n'osaient abordés franchement le sujet. Si bien que la conversation n'avançait pas beaucoup. Luka commençait à avoir des palpitations, c'était ce qui lui arrivait quand le stress s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait conscience que Miku devait développer des sentiments à son égard et que le baiser de la dernière fois n'était en rien un jeu comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Puis cette dernière phrase de Miku en était la preuve, elle cherchait clairement à se rapprocher de son professeur et Luka se sentit minable de l'avoir laissé espérer aussi longtemps. Elle devait clairement la rejeter, mais les mots ne venaient pas, tout simplement parce que s'éloigner de son élève était la dernière chose dont-elle avait envie. Elle trouvait du réconfort à la proximité qui s'était installé entre elles, cependant cette infime distance qui demeurait était une sorte de porte de sortie pour Luka. Cette minuscule porte de sortie était son seul moyen de faire marche arrière. C'était bien égoïste de sa part.

\- J'ai compris la leçon, je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise et j'en suis pas fière… je vais surement blesser Meiko, mais je n'y peux rien si mes sentiments ont changé… ont choisis pas de qui on tombe amoureux… si j'avais eu le choix vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais choisis de tomber amoureuse de vous ?!

Miku ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Luka était face au problème qu'elle redoutait le plus, cependant elle ne pouvait plus éviter le sujet, soit elle réduisait la distance qui les séparait et de ce fait s'engager dans une voie totalement inconnue soit elle rebroussait chemin et blessait Miku. Ses palpitations avaient redoublé, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge serrée. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de difficultés à aligner trois mots.

\- Je suis désolée…

Miku serra les poings quand elle entendit ses trois mots qui lui parurent bien cruel. Luka honteuse d'avoir blessé Miku se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Miku…

Ce contact réveilla quelques frissons chez le professeur, elle sentait les soubresauts de Miku contre elle et son chemisier fut vite trempé des larmes de son élève. Au bout d'un long moment silencieux, Luka reprit la parole.

\- Miku, Rin ne va pas tarder à revenir… il faut que l'on se sépare…

Miku s'exécuta en silence. Elle se leva puis se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, avant de passer la porte elle s'arrêta puis se tourna vers son professeur.

\- Je vais rompre avec Meiko pas parce que je vous aime et pas parce que j'imagine être avec vous après ça, mais juste parce que ça ne marchait plus depuis un moment. Je n'abandonnerais pas pour autant, vous ne m'avez jamais clairement rejeté et tant que je n'entendrais pas de votre bouche que vous ne n'avez pas le moindre sentiment à mon égard, je n'abandonnerais pas… même si ça prend des années…

\- Mais Miku je.. je viens de te dire que j'étais désolée que ce n'était pas possible une telle histoire.

\- Parce que vous ne m'aimez pas ? Parce que vous n'éprouvez absolument rien à mon égard ? Vous pouvez l'affirmer ?

\- Je…il y a plein d'autres raisons… je suis ton professeur ! J'ai 27 ans tu n'en as que 16 ! Tu es mineure !

\- Ce sont des excuses bidon ! Je m'en fous que vous soyez mon professeur ! Je m'en fous qu'on n'es plus de 10 ans de différence ! J'ai besoin de savoir si oui ou non vous pouvez me dire clairement que vous n'avez aucun sentiment à mon égard ?

Luka ne disait plus rien, les mots lui manquaient et les excuses aussi.

\- Je… je…

Après quelques minutes Miku se retourna en direction de la porte.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas. C'est une promesse.

Elle laissa Luka seule, encore sous le choc de cette conversation. Luka était maintenant dans une situation délicate, elle était bien consciente que sa relation avec Miku ne se serait plus jamais la même suite à cette conversation. Alors, quelles décisions prendre ? Maintenant ses sentiments pour Miku étaient plus que clairs, une personne normale dénuée de tous sentiment aurait clairement dit qu'une telle relation était impossible, alors qu'elle, elle en avait été incapable. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle souhaitait se rapprocher davantage de son élève, maintenant elle en avait pleinement conscience. Rin vint briser l'instant de réflexion de Luka.

\- Sensei, vous êtes toujours là. Miku est allé au bain ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… tu ne l'as pas croisé ?

\- Non, non j'étais au téléphone et j'ai la manie de regarder mes pieds quand je téléphone.

Luka eut un petit rire forcé.

\- Vous allez bien sensei ? Vous êtes un peu pâle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, c'est probablement la route ça m'a un peu fatigué.

\- D'accord, vous devriez prendre un bain ça vous ressourcera, j'allais justement proposer à Miku de m'accompagner.

\- Merci Rin, je te rejoins dans un instant.

\- Ok je pars devant.

Quand Luka entra dans le bain il n'y avait que Rin et deux autres femmes, surement d'autres clientes de l'auberge.

\- Sensei ! Je vous ai gardé une petite place !

On ne pouvait pas dire que Rin soit très discrète.

\- Miku n'est pas là ?

\- Non elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait plus tard. Dites sensei à quelle heure on va au festival ce soir ?

\- Il y a un concert gratuit à 18h que j'aimerais que vous voyez, ça devrait vous intéresser. C'est un groupe qui reprend de grand classique et qui en change le genre musical.

\- Ca peut être sympa !

Miku entra alors dans le bain, seulement vêtue de sa serviette comme il était coutume dans ce genre d'endroit et c'est le rose aux joues qu'elle entra dans l'eau sans quitter sa serviette. Son regard se planta sur son professeur alors que celui de Luka prenait bien soin d'éviter Miku. Rin observa la scène, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

\- Franchement y'a pas à dire les bains traditionnels sont les meilleurs..

\- C'est clair, ça me donne envie de me prélasser des heures.

\- Tu risques de tomber dans les pommes si tu restes trop longtemps Miku. Bon moi ça fait un moment que je suis la dedans je sors la première.

Rin se leva sans serviette autour d'elle ce qui lui valut une réflexion de Miku.

\- Jte jure celle là alors ! Aucune gêne.

Après une petite hésitation Luka se décida elle aussi à sortir.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, ont se retrouve dans la chambre.

\- D'accord.

Luka sortit de l'eau bien emmitouflée dans sa serviette, elle quitta rapidement le lieu sous le regard intensif de Miku.

Il était maintenant 17 h 30, Luka attendait les deux jeunes filles qui n'étaient visiblement pas encore prêtes. Elle décida de profiter de ce moment, seule, pour sortir une petite cigarette, après tout si cela pouvait lui remettre les idées en places ce serait la bienvenus. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent, elles étaient vêtues de magnifique yukata, Luka ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles soient vêtues de ce genre de tenue, elle-même avait renoncé d'en apporter un. Rin portait un magnifique yukata bleu nuit, ont pouvé voir un long branchage de cerisier en fleur où les pétales se disperser harmonieusement sur le reste du tissu. Ce magnifique yukata bleu était attaché d'un obi jaune pâle neutre. Luka se fit la réflexion que Rin pouvait être très mignonne sous ses airs un peu rustre. Son regard ne s'attarda cependant pas longtemps sur Rin il fut vite attirés par son élève « particulière ». Elle eut presque le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle aperçut Miku, si bien qu'une fois de plus elle se brûla avec sa cigarette. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à s'arrêter, de toute évidence ça ne lui apportait rien de bon.

\- Aie ! 'Tint fait chier !

Luka n'avait pas pu retenir ces jurons. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les deux jeunes élèves la fixaient légèrement étonnés.

\- Hurm, désolé.

\- Etonnant que vous connaissiez ce genre de mots sensei, je pensais que pour vous « zut de flute » serait votre maximum.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de son professeur Rin !

\- Vous êtes surprise sensei, avouez ? Alors, comment on est ?

\- Hurm, oui légèrement, je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé la place de loger ça dans votre minuscule valise. Vous êtes très jolies les filles bravo, mais on est ici pour écouter de la musique pas pour parader.

\- Rooo ce que vous êtes rabas-joie ! C'est un festival ont ce doit d'être en yukata, d'ailleurs je suis un peu déçu que vous ne soyez pas vous-même en yukata.

\- Bon allons-y avant que l'on soit en retard.

Luka ne pensait pas qu'un simple vêtement pouvait rendre une personne différente, du moins en apparence. Miku paraissait tellement plus mature dans son yukata. Il était d'un rouge vif, tout le yukata était parsemé de fleurs plus ou moins grosses allant du rose pâle en passant par le bleu foncé, plusieurs oiseaux étaient également dessinés dessus. Le obi qui permettait de tenir le tout était de couleur bleue et jaune, quadrillés de losange. Elle avait toujours ses longues couettes cependant elle avait choisi de mettre deux kanzashi représentant des fleurs pour attacher celles-ci. Il n'y avait pas à dire Miku était magnifique et Luka fixait de plus en plus intensément son élève, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vif et expérimenter de Rin.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 en ligne ! Plus de mots que les chapitres précédents en espérant que vous apprécierez.

Merci encore et toujours de me laisser des avis sur ma fic, c'est clairement une source de motivation pour moi. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre, mais bon vu où on en es dans l'histoire ce n'est pas encore fini !

flandrendiaye : je suis contente que le chapitre t'aies plu, faut dire que Miku en yukata c'est pas rien, en fait les yukata sont de vrai armes de séduction à mon sens XD. Si tu n'as jamais lu what does the fox say tu peux y aller, pas contre c'est clairement plus mature que Citrus, les dessins sont sublimes.

Laulink : Rin la petite fouineuse, en espérant que ce soit profitable pour Luka qui est un peu longue à la détente XD. Miku a enfin pris sont courage à deux mains et de beaux jours peuvent ce profiler devant ses yeux... à euh non en fait il faut d'abord qu'elle parle à Meiko... courage à elle. Effectivement Meiko n'a pas le caractère le plus supportable de la terre, j'en aies fait un personnage bien casse bonbon (restons polie) bref voyons voir si elle se transformera en yandere et si Luka aura le rôle du prince charmant... ^^

Naruto0822rasengan : Plus de 10 ans de différence ça ne passe pas inaperçue, même si Miku s'en moque. Effectivement la confrontation va être inévitable et Miku risque bien de subir les conséquences de ses actes. Luka est en plein conflit intérieur, elle est en pleine phase tsuntsun, mais rassurons nous il ne reste que la phase deredere du coup.. c'est Miku qui va être contente XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rin était bien plus perspicace que ce qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et elle avait bien compris que la relation entre Miku et Luka était bien plus complexe qu'une simple relation élève-professeur. Miku était sa meilleure amie, elle se connaissait depuis longtemps et leur entente paraissait évidente, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir de longue conversation pour s'apprécier et se comprendre. Elles n'avaient jamais eu le moindre secret l'une pour l'autre et de toute façon Rin avait toujours su tout ce qui concernait Miku sans avoir à lui demander. Cependant, leurs relations avaient changé lorsque Miku commença à fréquenter Meiko. Pas forcément en mal, du moins pas immédiatement… Rin avait d'abord accueillit volontiers Meiko, après tout, "plus on est de fou plus on rit", c'était son dicton. Mais Rin comprit que leurs personnalités n'étaient pas compatibles, si bien qu'elle s'éloigna à contre cœur de Miku, pour ne pas créer d'histoire. Elle détestait les conflits, elle ne savait absolument pas les gérer et était souvent désemparé quand elle se trouvait au centre de l'un d'eux. Elle avait également compris que la possessivité de Meiko n'était pas de la simple amitié fusionnelle, elle avait assez vite compris que Meiko devait avoir des sentiments pour Miku, cependant elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit réciproque. Miku avait appris à bien cacher son jeu. Depuis un certain temps cette faculté semblait s'étioler, en effet Rin d'un simple regard avait compris que Miku en pincée pour sa prof. C'était difficile de ne pas le voir surtout depuis qu'elles étaient ici toutes les trois. Le yukata avait eu son effet et maintenant Rin savait deux choses : Miku en pincé clairement pour Luka et il semblerait que Luka ne soit pas non plus indifférente au charme de Miku. Au fil de sa réflexion Rin arborait un rictus légèrement pervers, puis elle eut un petit ricanement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rin ? Tu t'es souvenue d'une blague ?

\- Non, non, non je viens de résoudre une énigme.

Miku arqua un sourcil en la regardant.

\- Une énigme ? Quelle énigme ?

\- Ah c'est un secret, mais je peux te dire que cette fois je sais clairement ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

\- Ah oui ? Et à ton avis je pense à quoi là ?

\- Je dirais que t'as une forte envie de me taper.

\- T'es douée.

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phase que la tranche de la main de Miku s'écrasa sur le dessus de la tête de la blonde.

\- Aie ! Mais j'y peux rien, je suis obligée de mener mon enquête pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête…

\- Ta curiosité te perdra…

\- Bon alors dis moi… depuis quand t'as le béguin pour Megurine-sensei ?

Miku se figea, elle baissa la tête de peur que Rin constate à la vue de son expression la véracité de sa question.

\- Je…vois…pa…

\- Par ici les filles ! Le concert ne va pas tarder à commencer, dépêchez-vous !

Rin soupira, elle chuchota à Miku.

\- Sauvé par le gong…

Elles se dirigèrent non sans difficulté au milieu de la foule, pour pouvoir se rapprocher au maximum de la scène.

\- Bon je crois qu'on ne fera pas mieux, après on risque de se perdre.

Rin était surexcité, elle avait du mal à tenir en place elle semblait survoltée. Sauf qu'avec son yukata elle ressemblait plutôt à un pingouin se déplaçant sur la banquise.

\- Rin c'est du classique qu'on va écouter, pas du métal.

\- Du classique re-visité, c'est vous-même qui l'avait dit !

\- Oui oui, mais j'ignore à qu'elle sauce le groupe à prévue de revoir les musiques. En tout cas ton enthousiasme fait plaisir, si tu pouvais le transmettre à ta partenaire…

En effet Miku restait immobile, le regard porté au loin comme si quelque chose de passionnant se passer à des kilomètres d'ici.

\- Ne vous en faites quand la première note de musique sera joué, Miku ne pourra pas décrocher son regard de la scène et si ça lui plait elle sera comme hypnotisée, croyez-moi après avoir vu plusieurs concerts avec elle c'est impressionnant à qu'elle point elle peut-être transportée par la musique.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué ça..

Rin constata qu'une fois de plus Luka fixait Miku.

\- En même temps vous l'observez beaucoup et vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble donc c'est normal que vous la connaissiez si bien.

Luka décrocha difficilement son regard de Miku pour le poser sur une Rin tout sourire.

\- Effectivement, mais je ne pense pas la connaître si bien que ça, après tout je ne suis que son professeur.

\- Croyez-moi pour Miku vous êtes plus que ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien. Ça commence !

Le spectacle était à la fois surprenant et captivant, le groupe de cinq musiciens c'étaient emparés des spectateurs en moins d'une minute. Les reprises s'enchaînaient et Rin ressemblait maintenant à une sauterelle à sauter tant bien que mal avec son yukata. Luka était amusé par l'attitude de Rin.

\- Ton yukata te va bien, mais si tu avais prévu de danser ce n'était clairement pas la bonne tenue.

\- Vous avez raison, je regrette un peu, mais c'était pour accompagner Miku puis faut avouer que ça lui va super bien ! Perso j'ai un peu l'impression d'être tarte là dedans m'enfin ce serait pas la première fois.

Rin lui fit un clin d'œil puis repartit dans sa danse frénétique et… limité. Luka quitta une fois de plus du regard Rin et le concert pour le poser sur Miku, qui semblait maintenant fasciné par ce qu'il se passait sur scène. Comme prédit par Rin, Miku était comme hypnotisé, elle ne bougeait pas, mais était étonnamment attentive au spectacle. Luka se pencha vers elle.

\- Alors, ça te plait ?

Miku surprise que son professeur soit si près d'elle eut un mouvement de recul et manqua de trébucher, mais Luka la rattrapa in extremis.

\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai été surprise, mais oui ça va.

Luka se dégagea de son élève. Miku reprit sa contemplation du spectacle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

\- C'est extraordinaire ce qu'ils arrivent à faire.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ils sont formidables c'est vraiment une chance de pouvoir voir ce concert gratuitement.

\- Rin est déchainé, ça doit lui plaire.

\- Mission accomplie alors, si ça vous plait à toutes les deux c'est le principal.

\- Vous connaissiez ce groupe ?

\- Oui, depuis leur début.

\- Une vrai fan !

\- Ahah moque toi ! Tu dois avoir raison après tout je suis peut-être une fan.

\- Vous avez bon goût. Ils sont vraiment talentueux, je vais peut-être finir par devenir fan moi aussi.

Rin observait, tout en sautillant, la conversation qu'échanger Luka et Miku, bien sûr elle ne captait rien de qu'elles disaient, mais à voir le visage de Miku ça devait être agréable. Miku semblait détendu et un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Surement l'effet Luka se dit Rin. Elle qui semblait soucieuse quelques minutes plus tôt semblait maintenant heureuse. Rin ne savait quelle sorcellerie utilisait Luka pour procurer du bonheur à Miku dans un espace de temps aussi réduit. Elle se dit que l'amour devait être surement quelque chose d'incroyable à vivre. Puis elle fit la grimace en constatant la pensée bien niaise qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Une fois le concert terminé, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'allée principale du festival afin d'acheter de quoi manger, mais surtout de quoi boire ! Rin était assoiffée et c'est sans attendre les deux dernières qu'elle s'empressa de commander au premier stand de boisson. Lorsque Miku et Luka arrivèrent, la petite blonde avait déjà sifflé sa canette.

\- Heureusement que c'est du soda. Fit remarquer Luka en rigolant.

\- J'ai bien essayé de commander de la bière, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Deux bières s'il vous plait et euh… Miku tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ah.. hum.. un soda merci..

\- Sensei ? Pourquoi deux bières ?

\- Une bière pour moi et une bière pour…

\- Moi ? Vraiment !?

\- Tsss quel prof je serais à faire boire mes élèves…

\- Mooo, sensei j'y ai crue moi ….

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait marcher, en fait ces deux bières sont pour… moi.

\- C'est du jolie !

Miku venait de dire cette phrase en croisant les bras, comme un adulte gronderait une enfant.

\- C'est vrai qu'un prof qui boit en présence de ses élèves c'est nettement mieux hein.. sensei !

\- Bon ok, ok, je vous l'accorde… hmm bon et si je vous laisse boire une gorgée ?

\- Deux gorgées ! Cria Rin.

Luka se résigna, ainsi elle tendit sa canette à Rin qui but une grosse gorgée, si bien que Luka lui confisqua la canette et la tendit à Miku. Elle en pris deux petites gorgées.

Rin semblait satisfaite, elle attendit que Luka récupère sa canette et boive à son tour.

\- Vous savez qu'on vient toutes d'échanger un baiser indirect !

Les réactions ne se fient pas attendre Miku était rouge cramoisi et Luka manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière.

\- Rin ! Je… je ne pensais pas que t'en était encore à ce stade !

Luka parlait difficilement, elle avait également les joues rosies et son regard était un peu fuyant.

\- C'était pour rire, je pensais que ça vous ferait autant réagir.

\- Réagir ? Moi ? Non… c'est juste que…que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Les trois filles se regardèrent par alternance puis Rin éclata de rire, suivi par les deux autres. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et Rin ne manqua aucune occasion de taquiner sa meilleure amie et son professeur. Elle avait envie de leur crier d'arrêter de ce voiler la face, mais c'était impossible de dire une telle chose.

Il était maintenant minuit passé et Luka proposa aux deux jeunes filles de rentrer.

\- Un bon bain vite !

\- Rin, je crois que les bains sont fermés à cette heure.

\- AAAAh noon… je peux pas me coucher avec tout ce que j'ai sué ! Je vais voir s'ils peuvent faire une exception.

Rin s'éclipsa à une vitesse proche de la lumière.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies choisie Rin, c'est vraiment une gentille fille, par contre elle part toujours comme une furie comme ça ?

\- Ah ! oui Rin c'est une pile. Elle reste rarement en place mais c'est ce qui fait son charme… et je vois que son charme a un certain effet sur vous…

\- Tsss Miku qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que… t'es jalouse ?

\- J'ai des raisons de l'être ?

\- Non aucune ! Et si Rin me demandait la même chose te concernant je dirais exactement pareil !

\- Ouch ! Vous êtes dure, j'étais en train de rêver…

Luka était un peu amusée par l'attitude de Miku, elle ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas commettre de faux pas, mais il s'avérait difficile de rester de marbre devant une Miku en yukata un tantinet taquine. Luka jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Miku, celle-ci était en train de défaire le obi lentement de sorte de ne pas le froisser. Luka remarqua, les joues légèrement rosies de son élève, son regard sur porta sur sa nuque ou de petites gouttes de sueur ruisselaient, machinalement elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Luka se retourna violemment dos à Miku et se donna deux bonnes claques sur chaque joue.

\- Luka ? Tout va bien ?

Miku c'était approché de son professeur, une main posée sur le bas de son dos. L'instant d'après elle lui saisit les poignets, avant de déposer une de ses mains sur la joue.

\- Regarder les marques que vous avez, ça va pas de se donner des gifles pareilles ? Vous avez des penchants de masochiste ou quoi ?

Sans demander la permission, Miku s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur chaque joue.

\- Voilà, vous êtes guéries alors séchez-moi ces larmes.

En effet Luka ne s'était même pas aperçue que des larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je… ?

Luka essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Miku qui se trouvait en petite tenue prête à enfiler son pyjama. Luka se mit à rougir, elle s'agaçait à rougir à tout bout de champs. Intérieurement elle s'engueulait ; « _Bon sang t'es plus une gamine, t'as 27 ans je te rappelle ! Ressaisis toi !_ » . Depuis que Miku lui avait clairement avoué ses sentiments, Luka se sentait soulagé, alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi ! Sa jeune élève de 17 ans était amoureuse d'elle et elle avait par-dessus tout exprimé sa détermination et son sérieux dans ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il était difficile de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescente au vu de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue quelque temps auparavant. Luka se sentait un peu misérable d'avoir versé quelques larmes devant Miku, sa fierté en avait pris un coup et sa crédibilité de professeur aussi. Maudite fierté !

\- Euh… Miku… je ne pleurais pas… c'est les gifles… j'ai un peu abusé…

\- C'est pas pour les larmes que je m'inquiète, c'est sur le fait que vous vous ayez giflés ! C'est quoi ? Un passe-temps ?

Luka gloussa un peu, un passe-temps.. qui pouvait bien passer le temps en se donnant des tartes !

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien de… trivial.

\- Me voilà rassuré, j'aimerais pas devoir vous faire du mal… m'enfin s'il n'y avait que ça pour vous faire ressentir des choses, j'aurais accepté…

Luka avait relevé la tête brusquement.

\- P...p…p…pardon ?

Miku souriait, elle était au bord du fou rire, devant la tête inquiète et interloquée de son professeur.

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante !

Luka soupira et se détendit, Miku avait l'esprit taquin ce soir et cela avait le don de la déstabiliser sérieusement. Réflexion faites, Miku la déstabiliser sérieusement… et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de l'observer et elle sentait que son regard se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention à ce que ne soit pas trop voyant, sinon de vilaines rumeurs pourraient voir le jour.

\- Elle en met un temps Rin, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont ouvrir les bains pour nous trois ?

\- Je ne pense pas malheureusement…

Rin entra, l'air abattu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, les bains c'est foutu ?

La blonde se laissa tomber au sol, puis elle releva doucement la tête un sourire en coin.

\- Figurez-vous que .. non ! Par contre, on ne doit pas rester longtemps.

\- Merci Rin. Dans ce cas ne tardons pas !

La première journée, s'acheva, les deux plus jeunes étaient exténuées et elle ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Quant à Luka elle resta un moment assise sur la terrasse, une cigarette à la main, contemplant la lune comme si celle-ci détenait la vérité, la marche à suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut à tous voici le chapitre 11 où il se passe plein de choses malgré qu'il ne soit pas plus long que le précédent ^^

Naruto0822rasengan : Miku était en mode taquine dans le chapitre précédent pauvre Luka qui est complètement destabilisée par sa jeune élève ^^ enfin perso ça m'amuse de malmener le kokoro de Luka :p Puis Luka qui rougit *-* Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu et quand plus il t'es fait rire j'avoue que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire avec quelque réplique, mais l'humour n'est pas du tout simple à intégrer ^^

flandrendiaye : Contente que le chapitre t'es plu ^^ Rin ajoute de la dynamique à l'histoire, enfin je trouve. Luka va-t-elle encore résister longtemps ? :) Dommage que tu ne lises pas en anglais parce qu'ils en sont au chapitre 43 pour WDTFS lol J'ai abandonné le français pour le yuri et je me suis penchée sur l'anglais pour satisfaire ma soif de lecture yuri ^^ n'étant jamais rassasiée, je lis aussi les scans dans leur version originale -' je comprends rien mais ya les images XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Au réveil, Luka qui avait pris soin d'installer son futon un peu à l'écart des deux jeunes filles, retrouva une intruse près d'elle. Miku durant la nuit s'était blottie contre son professeur l'air de rien ou plutôt malgré elle. Elle avait le sommeil lourd et n'avait sûrement pas réalisé où elle se trouvait. Miku était tellement agrippée à Luka que cette dernière n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son étreinte. Elle voulait rapidement se dégager de son élève sans pour autant réveiller Rin qui dormait paisiblement juste à côté.

Luka décida de réveiller Miku, après tout elle avait qu'à respecter les limites de son futon !

\- Miku… Miku… Miku réveille toi !

Pour seule réaction la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de Luka.

\- Bon sang ! Miku ! S'il te plait réveille toi !

\- Humm… laisse-moi dormir…

Miku agrippa un peu plus Luka, sa jambe vint se poser sur celles de son professeur et sa main droite glissa le long du corps de la jeune femme. Luka se raidit quand sa main effleura sa poitrine. La chaleur de Miku combinait à une montée de chaleur de son propre corps commençait à embrouiller les idées du professeur.

\- Luka ... Luka ...

Miku murmurait, elle n'était pas consciente, ou alors faisait-elle semblant ? Toujours est-il qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour tâter de ses doigts le corps de son professeur.

\- Miku ? Je t'en prie réveille toi… Rin est à côté !

La jeune adolescente se retrouva vite au-dessus de Luka, encore dans les vapes. Elle déposa de doux baiser dans le cou de Luka puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille, laissant par la même occasion traîner sa langue.

\- Miku ... s..stop!

Miku avait relevé le t-shirt de Luka et baladait le long de son ventre ses mains, laissant Luka frissonner à chaque contact. Elle chuchota à son professeur :

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, je vais te faire taire…

Miku semblait comme possédé, elle somnolait et Luka savait qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller les somnambules, mais alors quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle se laisse faire ? Il n'en était pas question ! Luka tenta à nouveau de se dégager pendant que Miku avait apparemment entreprit de déposer des baisers le long de son ventre. Rapidement Miku saisie les poignets de Luka pour les bloquer au-dessus de la tête de cette dernière.

\- C'est comme ça que tu préfères ?

\- Miku je t'en pri…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, comme Miku lui avait promis plus tôt elle l'avait fait taire… de force. Alors que la jeune élève exerçait maintenant une pression de tout son corps contre le sien, Luka ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle commençait à perdre pied et ce baiser fut le coup de grâce. Alors qu'elle suppliait Miku de la libérer quelque minute plus tôt elle était maintenant bien plus docile. Miku continué de lui tenir fermement les poignets empêchant toute échappatoire à Luka. Elle multipliait les baisers, exerçant une pression de plus en plus forte et profitant de la docilité de sa prise pour glisser sa langue sans en demander la permission dans la bouche de Luka. Cette fois-ci fut différent Luka était peut-être docile, mais pas inactive, si bien que Miku la libéra de son emprise petit à petit, sentant son professeur répondre peu à peu à ses avances. Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient de plus en plus intensément laissant leurs instincts prendre les décisions, Luka retrouva éclair de lucidité lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Miku s'aventurer sur un de ses seins. Luka dans un mouvement de panique, poussa violemment Miku. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse.

\- Hein? Luka?

La jeune femme avait la main sur la bouche et le visage complètement rouge, son bras cachait sa poitrine encore à moitié découverte. Miku réalisa rapidement que le rêve qu'elle était en train de faire quelques minutes plus tôt n'en était peut-être pas un…

\- Ce… ce n'était pas un… rêve ? Je… je suis désolée !

Luka retrouva petit à petit sa contenance habituelle, cependant sa voix était encore tremblante.

\- Ce…ce n'est pas… grave… Je… je vais prendre l'air…

\- A..Attend ! Luka!

Miku venait de crier, mais Luka n'en tenue pas compte et quitta la pièce rapidement.

\- Vous en faites un boucan de bon matin ! Miku t'en a pas marre de gueuler comme ça ! Laisse-moi faire la grâce mat…

Rin se frottait doucement les yeux, les cheveux en bataille. Soudain elle entendit Miku se mettre à pleurer, cela eut le don de la réveiller rapidement.

\- Miku ? Désolé ! Je ne t'engueulais pas vraiment hein ? Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça ? Je ne suis pas fâchée je t'assure !

\- Ce… ce n'est pas toi…

\- Ah ! Je suis en quelque sorte rassurée. C'est… qu'est-ce qui se passe Miku ?

\- Lu..Lu

\- Lulu ? Hum c'est qui ?

\- Non ! Luka ...

\- Ah… Tu veux me raconter ?

\- Tu… tu avais tort… je… je n'aie pas le béguin pour Luka… je…je suis complètement dingue d'elle…

Miku relevait doucement la tête les yeux rougit par les larmes et cherchant le moindre réconfort chez Rin, qu'elle trouva bien évidemment.

\- Megurine-sensei t'as... rejeté ?

Rin n'était pas sûre de sa question, elle avait un peu peur de la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, c'est pas ça… je suis en couple… et j'ai fait ça… je croyais que je rêvais… c'est pas possible que ça n'arrive jamais ce genre de choses… je sais plus quoi faire… Luka doit me prendre pour une per….

\- Attend deux minutes, je n'aie pas tout saisie… tu es en couple ?

\- Oui…

\- Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas alors…

\- Pourquoi ça m'énerver… Attend… ne me dis pas que tu sors avec Meiko ?!

\- Oui…

\- Ok, ok, ok je m'énerve pas… après tout tu fais ce que tu veux…!

\- Tu ne me dis rien…

\- À propos de quoi ? Si tu t'inquiètes de ma réaction parce que vous êtes deux filles rassure toi je m'en fous royalement, mais de toutes les filles qui existent, tu sors avec Meiko ? AAAh bon sang Miku c'est pas vrai ! ... désolé, désolé je n'aie pas le droit de m'en mêler, je suis juste... surprise, mais je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive tu le sais.

\- De toute façon, comme je te l'ai dis je suis amoureuse de Luka…

\- Donc tu as rompu avec Meiko ?

\- Non pas encore…

\- Cette histoire me donne le tournis… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Megurine-sensei ?

\- Je… je l'aie embrassé une fois… et je… je crois que j'ai un peu abusé ce matin…

\- Ok tu l'as embrassé et ce matin ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve disons un peu… coquin… sauf que ce n'en était pas un… Luka m'a réveillé juste avant que ça dérape…

Rin avait la tête rouge comme une tomate, Miku n'avait jamais vue cette expression gênée sur le visage de son amie. Il y eut un long silence.

\- C'est aussi gênant pour toi que pour moi ! S'il te plait dis quelque chose…

\- Désolé, je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais… je te pensais encore… excuse-moi, on c'est un peu éloignés et du coup j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître tant que ça, mais c'est normal les gens changent en grandissant. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les filles, je ne savais pas que t'étais en couple et j'ignorais encore plus que ce genre de choses de préoccupait.. finalement je suis la seule gamine ici, je n'aie absolument pas évolué depuis qu'on ne traine plus ensemble… plutôt pathétique hein…

\- Rin?

\- Ah désolé ! Je finis par parler de moi alors que c'est toi qui pleures… Si je peux te donner un conseil, d'abord il faut que tu t'excuses auprès de Megurine-sensei, puis ensuite auprès de Meiko. Après, tu pourras draguer la prof comme bon te semble ! Je vais te dire mon ressentie, je pense que Megurine-sensei t'apprécies plus qu'elle ne le dit…

La journée se passa assez calmement, Luka évitait clairement Miku, du moins elle évitait de se retrouver seule avec sa jeune élève. Miku semblait ne pas trop y prêter attention, après tout elle se sentait coupable alors qu'elle lui avait fait la promesse de l'attendre voilà que maintenant elle se jetait sur son professeur. Plus elle y repensait et plus elle avait le cerveau en fusion et le corps aussi. Cette femme la rendait folle, Miku accumulé les actes qui ne lui ressemblaient en rien. Même elle, ne se reconnaissait pas. L'amour avait quelque chose d'effrayant, pouvait-on devenir quelqu'un d'autre juste pour obtenir la personne tant convoitée ? C'était une certitude, sans les actions de Miku il ne se serait absolument rien passé entre Luka et elle. Ou alors ça se serait passé plus naturellement ? Elle n'en savait rien.

\- Ne te torture pas Miku, tu iras t'excuser convenablement et tu verras elle te pardonnera vite.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûre, alors profite de ce répit.

\- Oui tu as raison. Merci Rin… je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

Aujourd'hui le petit groupe avait assisté à un concert et elles avaient visité une exposition sur l'histoire du classique. Malgré les évènements de la matinée le petit groupe avait réussi à passer outre, pour passer un agréable moment. Le soir venu Miku ne put s'empêcher de penser au moment où il faudrait s'excuser, elle avait peur que Luka ne lui pardonne pas et que leur relation ne cesse suite à ça.

\- Bon je vais au bain.

\- Je vais venir avec toi Rin.

\- Sensei ! Je… je peux vous parler de quelque chose…

\- M..Miku cela ne peux pas attendre ?

\- Non !

\- O..ok ...

\- Bon be j'y vais à tout à l'heure.

Rin s'éclipsa rapidement. Laissant un blanc gênant dans la chambre.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Miku se tourna vers son professeur toujours debout comme si elle était prête à fuir. Miku s'inclina de tout son corps contre les tatamis de la pièce, dans une position de soumission plus que significative.

\- JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLE SENSEI ! Je… je ne vous cause que des ennuis, je suis désolée ! Je vous demande pardon !

\- Miku, lève la tête.

Luka était maintenant accroupie devant Miku.

\- Je dois m'excuser aussi, j'ai ma pars de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Ecoute Miku ça devient compliqué pour moi de… rester ton professeur. Je suis un peu perdue…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'apprécie vraiment, mais ce genre de choses… ce matin cela aurait pu aller plus loin et ce n'est pas ce que je veux… pas comme ça…

\- Pas comme ça ?

\- Euh.. oui ! Je... je veux dire... t'étais à moitié endormie ! Bon sang ! Je suis censé être l'adulte et guider les adolescents perdus, mais je me rends compte que je n'arrive à rien avec toi ! Je sais ce que tu veux et en quelque sorte je me bats pour que cela n'arrive pas…

\- Vous vous battez ? Pourquoi vous battez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que cela arrive ?

\- Parce qu'entre ce que je veux et ce que je peux faire il y a une montagne. On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut… et le contexte dans lequel on évolue toutes les deux rendent ce que tu désires impossibles… Aaah désolé on dirait une énigme d'un vieux feuilleton, je ne peux pas être plus claire.

\- Non… ne vous en faites pas, j'ai compris… mais personnellement je trouve dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose juste pour sauver les apparences…

\- Bon ok ! on arrête les énigmes ! Réfléchis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si toutes les deux on sortait ensemble et que la direction se rendait compte de notre relation ? Ou tes parents ? Ou même les miens ?

\- Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de moral qu'une personne majeure sorte avec un mineur d'autant plus que l'on est deux filles et que je suis votre élève… Je sais que tout paraît contre nous, mais malgré tout je…je vous aime… je peux pas m'enlever ça de la tête…

Il y eut un long silence, le temps que Luka digère cette nouvelle déclaration et qu'elle retrouve un peu de contenance devant le visage si mignon que Miku lui servait sans une once de culpabilité. Puis Miku reprit :

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui.

\- Si je n'étais pas votre élève, si je n'étais pas si jeune, vous seriez sortie avec moi ?

Encore un silence, Luka réfléchissait aux conséquences de la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Oui…

L'ambiance de la soirée était bien plus joyeuse que celle de la journée, Rin se disait que Miku avait sans doute était pardonné, même si elle trouvait sa meilleure amie et son professeur bien trop joyeuse. Après un autre concert où cette fois-ci Rin avait pris soin de porter des habits assez ample pour faciliter sa danse frénétique même Miku avait accompagné sa meilleure amie sous le regard toujours bienveillant de Luka. Une fois encore les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent comme des masses en zappant complètement la nuit blanche qu'elles avaient prévue quelques minutes plus tôt. Luka se mit à rire silencieusement en constatant le peu d'endurance qu'avaient ses deux élèves. Elle se servit un fond de saké accompagné de sa cigarette du soir indispensable. Son esprit vagabonda une fois de plus entre son cœur et sa raison cherchant à tout prix un moyen de concilier les deux… en vain.


	12. Chapitre 12

Voici le chapitre 12 bien plus long, qui j'espère vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre j'indique deux chansons à aller voir sur YT, je ne sais toujours pas si on peut insérer des liens donc j'opte pour la même façon que le chapitre 1 ou 2, a savoir juste à copier coller dans la barre recherche YT.

Flandrendiaye: Contente que ce passage t'es plu, j'ai aimé l'écrire XD décidément je préfère quand Luka subit :p et quand Miku dirige :p. Je pense que tu lis t'es scan sur le même site que moi lol mais j'en ait trouvé un autre ou les scans en sont bien au chap 43 maintenant je crois.. mymangaonline ;)

Naruto0822rasengan: Je vois que la scène a plu et j'en suis contente et rassurée n'étant pas sûre qu'elle plaise. J'aimais bien l'idée qu'étant dans la même pièce que Luka son fantasme se produise réellement. Je trouve effrayant comme certain rêve peuvent paraître si réel une fois réveillé. Miku à du trouver ça effrayant elle aussi XD

Laulink : _Alleluia!_ pas de fautes repérées je trouve que ça mérite une ovation ;) XD En fait vous attendait tous/toutes le lemon avec tellement d'impatience, ça me met la pression surtout que ce sera une première... ^^ Mais c'est pas pour de suite, il faut encore une peu de patience.

* * *

Alors que le petit voyage touchait à sa fin, Luka ne put s'empêcher de constater l'évolution de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Miku. Il était clair que Luka jouait avec le feu, même si elle ne l'avait pas exprimé clairement, elle avait quand même répondu « oui » à la dernière question de Miku. Une telle réponse revenait à avouer ses sentiments et Miku n'étant pas idiote, il était évident qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. D'ailleurs le sourire qu'elle arborait depuis cette fameuse conversation en était surement la preuve. Peut-être que Miku se contenterait de ça et que le fait de savoir que Luka partageait, a priori, ses sentiments, lui suffirait ? Elle n'en était pas sûre et vue la nature des rêves de Miku, il était clair qu'elle devait avoir besoin de plus pour être satisfaite… Mais Luka se rassurait à penser que seule une demi-déclaration serait suffisante. Lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, son esprit surchauffa à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle s'était laissée aller à ses émotions. Elle, qui ne se rappelait même plus de sa dernière relation intime avec son ex copain, ne se sentait clairement pas à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir une telle relation avec Miku. Elle était extrêmement gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé et comme à sa grande habitude n'étant pas très honnête, parce que dans les faits, elle l'avait aussi bien participé, mais ça Luka l'avait délibérément effacé de sa mémoire.

Aujourd'hui le programme était moins chargé, elles étaient en direction d'une petite scène libre ou toutes sortes d'instruments étaient à disposition. L'idée était que chaque personne, sous réserve d'inscription, monte sur scène et propose une ou plusieurs chansons ou musiques, cela permettait aux visiteurs de participer à quelque chose et d'être à la place des artistes. Luka avait inscrit Miku et Rin, c'était l'occasion pour Miku de s'entrainer à être seule sur scène. Les deux jeunes filles étaient un peu stressées à cette idée, mais il fallait de toute façon se jeter à l'eau, vu la formation qu'elles avaient entamée, se défiler n'était pas une option.

La scène n'était vraiment pas grande, une fois la batterie et le piano en place cela laissait peu d'espace pour se déplacer. Miku se dit qu'après tout elle n'aurait pas à occuper la scène, sa seule présence suffirait. Elle vit de suite le violon, qui semblait usé mais rien de mieux qu'un instrument ayant déjà de l'expérience. Quant à Rin elle hésitait entre la guitare, la batterie ou le piano. La jeune blonde faisait partie de ces musiciens capables de jouer de n'importe quel instrument, il suffisait qu'elle s'essaie à quelque reprise pour maitriser la bête. Après une décision difficile Rin choisie la batterie, c'était le premier instrument qu'elle avait appris.

\- Bon je ne compte pas jouer de la batterie seule, alors Miku accompagne moi s'il te plait ?

\- Tu crois qu'on peut ?

\- Oui, oui allez-y ensemble si vous le souhaitez. Je souhaite juste qu'à un moment Miku soit seule sur scène.

\- Rooo, pourqu…

\- Chut ! pas de négociation possible, c'est un exercice pour ton futur concours ! ... Tu sais celui que tu as dans moins d'une semaine !

\- Mooh… ok, j'ai compris.

\- Bon on y va Miku, allons mettre le feu pour faire danser notre public.

\- C'est un défi, vue le public !

\- Tu l'as dit !

Les deux jeunes filles rigolaient en s'éloignant vers l'arrière de la scène. Le fameux public était plutôt réduit, il n'y avait pas grand monde et la plupart siroter, ou grignoter quelque chose, ne jetant pas le moindre regard à la scène. Luka, se plaça devant la scène dans l'espoir que d'autres personnes s'avancent. Rin et Miku firent leurs apparitions sur scène. Elles semblaient un peu nerveuse, surtout Miku qui était trahie par sa démarche peu assurée. Luka applaudit pour les encourager, même si personne ne prêtait attention à ces deux adolescentes sur scène, Luka, elle, applaudissait aussi fort que possible. Miku eu un petit sourire crispé en direction de son professeur. Rin s'installa derrière une batterie électronique, la taille de l'instrument caché complètement la jeune blonde. Miku quant-à-elle se plaça sur l'avant de la scène légèrement décalé pour ne pas cacher la batterie. Elle saisit le micro qui lui faisait face et non sans hésitation elle se lança.

\- Bon... bonjour à tous, je suis Miku Hatsune et v... voici Rin Kagamine à la batterie. On va vous interpréter une musique de... de notre composition… j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Elle reposa rapidement le micro comme si ce dernier risquer d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Certaines personnes c'était retournés, il y avait même eu quelques sifflements racoleurs vite interrompus par le regard foudroyant d'une Luka en rogne. Elle dévisagea méchamment les deux jeunes hommes qui en étaient la cause, en guise de réponse elle obtint un petit clin d'œil de l'un deux. Luka grimaça, elle lui fit une mimique explicite lui montrant bien qu'il la dégoûtait, puis se retourna pour contempler Rin et surtout Miku.

La jeune élève aux cheveux bleus, inspira et expira, trois fois d'affilé, puis fit un signe en direction de Rin pour commencer le morceau.

 _youtube :_ _[MMD] Senbonzakura (violon cover par Lindsey Stirling.)_

Au premier son de violon Luka eu le cœur qui s'accéléra comme si c'était elle qui était sur la scène, puis quand elle leva les yeux vers la scène elle constata que Miku n'était plus la même. La jeune fille était maintenant connectée à son instrument oubliant le contexte dans lequel elle jouait. La façon dont elle bougeait donné l'impression qu'elle communiquait avec ce dernier. C'était magnifique et comme à chaque fois Luka était subjugué par la beauté de sa prestation. Maintenant il lui était impossible de détourner son regard, elle était happée par la musique de son élève, prise au piège. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder et lui faire détourner le regard aurait été une torture pour elle. S'il y avait une chose dont Luka était sûre c'est qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la musique de Miku. Quand la dernière note fut jouée, il lui fallut quelque seconde pour reprendre ses esprits et applaudir comme il se devait. Cette fois-ci elle n'était plus seule, plusieurs personnes c'était levé pour regarder de plus près le spectacle que les deux jeunes filles leur offraient. Miku qui sortait peu à peu de sa transe musicale ne remarqua pas le public qui s'était formé, non, ses yeux ne se tournèrent que vers une seule personne, Luka. Miku affichait un large sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à son professeur, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Ses yeux pétillaient et la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de serrer dans ses bras la personne à l'origine de toutes les nouvelles expériences qu'elle faisait. Cependant, elle se souvenu qui lui restait encore une musique à interpréter à savoir la sonate pour violon n°9 Kreutzer, le morceau qu'elle allait devoir jouer lors de son concours.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la scène, Rin était surexcité comme à son habitude, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à Miku de monter un groupe ensemble. Dans la petite salle assez vétuste qui servait de loge, deux bouteilles d'eau les attendaient amené gentiment par Luka.

\- Bravo les filles c'étaient génials, quand avez-vous composé ça ?

\- Ça fait longtemps, une chance qu'on se souvenait toutes les deux du morceau.

\- Sensei, on y va?

\- Par devant Rin, j'ai deux trois trucs à dire à Miku avant sa prestation.

\- Ok, bonne chance Miku !

\- Merci !

Luka semblait un peu agité, ses mains se baladé de ses poches de pantalon aux poches de sa veste, son regard était fuyant, ses joues rosies et elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Il y a un problème Luka ?

Miku s'était rapprochée cherchant à capter son regard.

\- Ah.. euh… aucun… en fait je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sentais ? C'est un peu comme une répétition de ton concours alors c'est normal si tu es nerveuse.

\- Hum, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus nerveuse que moi.

\- Nerveuse ? Non je ne suis pas nerveuse… Pourquoi je serais nerveuse ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir !

Miku saisit les mains de Luka en plein voyage d'une poche à l'autre.

\- Vos mains ont le tournis à force de bouger.

\- Hein ? Ah je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Luka esquissa un sourire en biais pas très convainquant.

\- Crachez le morceau à la fin ! Ma prestation était si nulle que ça ?

\- Oula non loin de la… ta prestation était… parfaite.

Miku rougit instantanément.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, je voulais juste savoir si tout était ok pour ta prestation suivante.

\- Oui tout est ok... bon j'y vais.

Miku était un peu agacé devant tant de mystères. Elle se dirigea en direction de la sortie, mais une main stoppa son avancé lui tenant fermement le poignet. Avant même qu'elle ait compris quoi que ce soit, elle sentie quelque chose de chaud, doux et légèrement humide sur sa joue. Elle comprît quand elle vit le visage rouge cramoisi de son professeur s'éloigner d'elle. Luka venait de l'embrasser ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler des mots Luka quitta la pièce en lui lâchant.

\- Ta prestation était parfaite, c'était pour te féliciter !

Miku amena sa main automatiquement sur sa joue ou la sensation du baiser semblait gravé dans sa chair. Luka dans sa course pour rejoindre Rin ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle trouvait après coup son geste bien puéril, c'était à se demander qui était l'adolescente entre les deux filles. Elle pensait que Miku ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer et de la taquiner avec ça. Déjà qu'elle la taquinée de plus en plus souvent, avec çan elle lui tendait une sacré perche. Mais malgré tout, la sensation de sa peau fine et douce, lui laissant un goût salé sur ses lèvres était plus qu'agréable. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça ce soit passé en moins d'une seconde, juste assez longtemps pour réaliser le geste, mais pas assez pour en savourer toute la saveur. Luka se rendait compte qu'elle réclamait bien plus de proximité avec son élève. Les contacts de plus en plus étroits ne faisaient qu'attiser cette demande. Comme la vie pouvait être drôle, avec toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, Luka s'était entichée de « l'objet » défendus. Sauf que sa force de caractère qui l'avait poussé à résister jusqu'à présent était sur le point de céder et toute cette frustration accumulée ne demander qu'à sortir. Pour le moment elle n'en était pas là, elle se contenter de résister chaque jour en espérant que le jour d'après elle soit dotée d'autant de volonté que la veille.

Miku apparut enfin sur scène, l'air concentré, le vieux violon dans sa main gauche et l'archet dans la droite. Son visage s'illumina un peu et c'est sans surprise qu'elle esquissa un sourire à Luka, avant d'inspirer et d'expirer pour se donner du courage. Malgré le fond bruyant, Miku vida son esprit et commença à jouer son morceau.

Youtube : Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso - Violin Sonata No. 9 (Kreutzer) First Movement

Au fur et à mesure les conversations se faisaient rares, les spectateurs plus nombreux, seul le violon de Miku se faisait entendre et résonné jusqu'au dernier recoin de la pièce. Rin avait les yeux écarquillés bordés de larmes et un sourire fendait son visage rond. Luka n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde son élève, Miku était en forme ce soir, sa prestation était digne d'un concours prestigieux. Luka et son oreille de professeur n'avait pas relevé de faute majeure. Miku avait vraiment progressé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle qui ne respectait rien, qui ne jouait que pour elle, maintenant, réussissait à jouer pour les autres. Plein de bons sentiments émanait de sa musique, une immense joie, un monde coloré et un brin de folie. Luka entendait tout ça, elle voyait tout ça, son message était transmis. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, la salle resta quelque instant dans un silence respectueux avant de faire une ovation à la jeune fille tout à coup intimidée.

Luka et Rin viennent accueillir Miku dans la loge, la blonde lui sauta clairement dans les bras en la couvrant de superlatif concernant la qualité de sa performance. Miku s'avança vers Luka attendant une étreinte, sans rechigner Luka s'exécuta, elle s'efforça de la rendre brève et digne d'un professeur félicitant son élève. Miku en avait visiblement décidé autrement, profitant de la faiblesse de Luka dû à la présence de Rin pour en profiter un peu. Elle chercha une étreinte plus proche ce qu'elle obtenue sans mal, Luka ne voulant pas faire de vague. Au moment de se séparer, elle chuchota à l'oreille de Luka :

\- J'espère une récompense digne de ce nom pour cette performance Luka…

Le souffle chaud dans son oreille, la fit frissonner combiné au message de Miku, elle déglutit difficilement. Miku arborait un sourire plein de malice et ses yeux en disaient long sur le sens caché de sa demande. Luka ne put soutenir un tel regard et elle céda visiblement gênée, cependant elle affichait un petit rictus du coin des lèvres malgré elle.

La petite troupe repartie en direction de l'auberge, pour dans un premier temps rassembler leur affaire puis pour se préparer avant le feu d'artifice final clôturant le festival.

Luka attendait une fois de plus les deux jeunes filles, espérant secrètement admirer une fois de plus son élève en yukata. Son rêve tomba rapidement à l'eau quand elle aperçut les deux amies. Miku n'était décidément pas prévisible. Elles portaient des vêtements de tous les jours, enfin malgré ça Luka ne put s'empêcher de trouver Miku mignonne. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, voyait clair en son professeur, celle-ci ayant de plus de mal à cacher ses émotions. Maintenant qu'elle se doutait d'avoir un certain ascendant sur la plus âgée, Miku n'hésitez pas à jouer de ses charmes. Et des charmes elle en avait ! Surtout aux yeux de Luka. Miku s'amusait à osciller entre l'élève timide, sans confiance histoire d'être chouchouté et l'élève agressive, plutôt taquine prenant un certain plaisir à déstabiliser son professeur. Miku était contente de l'évolution de leur relation cependant un pincement au cœur se faisait ressentir quand elle pensait à son retour et à sa confrontation avec Meiko. Elle chassait cette pensée temps bien que mal, elle voulait profiter de la fin de son voyage dans la bonne humeur. Elle prendrait ses responsabilités en temps voulus, actuellement il était plutôt l'heure d'admirer le fameux feu d'artifice.

Elles avaient trouvé une zone un peu éloignée de la foule. Une rambarde bordait la placette donnant sur deux montagnes à l'horizon. Le feu serait tiré entre ses deux montagnes. Luka alluma une cigarette et se posa contre la rambarde face à l'horizon. Miku ne la quittait pas des yeux et Rin eut d'un coup le sentiment d'être un peu de trop.

\- Vous êtes tellement cool sensei.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

\- Sérieusement vous avez un point faible quelque part ? C'est pas possible d'être parfait à ce point !

\- Je suis loin d'être parfaite Rin...personne n'est parfait...

\- Alors, où est votre point faible ? ... Ah je sais vous êtes un robot ! Tout s'explique !

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Rin ! Je ne suis pas un robot, tu sais moi aussi, je ressens des choses.

\- Ah oui ? Quels sont vos ressentis en ce moment ?

\- Ah.. euh… je dirais que je me sens plutôt bien.

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Votre petit ami ne vous manque pas ?

Luka rigola à la dernière question de Rin.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais Rin !

\- Pas avant d'être satisfaite.

Luka tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai personne de ce genre qui m'attende chez moi.

Inconsciemment, Luka jeta un œil à Miku.

\- Vous devez bien avoir quelqu'un dans votre cœur ?

\- RRin!

Miku venait de la rappeler à l'ordre avant que cette fouineuse n'aille plus loin.

\- Désolé.

\- Le feu ne va pas tarder à commencer maintenant.

Effectivement la nuit était tombée et le ciel dégagé qu'offrait la montagne rendait le lieu idéal pour tirer un feu d'artifice. Une musique douce commença à jouer et le premier feu fut tiré. Miku sursauta au moment de l'explosion. Luka gloussa en constatant la réaction enfantine de Miku. La jeune élève fit la moue et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Les explosions dans le ciel, coloraient la placette où la foule était réunie. Le ciel, quant à lui, arborait tantôt des soleils doré, rouge, vert ou bleu et tantôt des fusés qui montaient tellement haut qu'il fallait se tordre le cou pour en contempler la beauté jusqu'au bout. Luka qui s'était redressé semblait fasciné par le spectacle aérien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Miku frôler la sienne. Le professeur regarda furtivement son élève qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de se re-concentrer sur le spectacle du ciel. Après un moment, elle sentie la main de Miku glisser doucement dans la sienne. Luka ne bougeait plus, figé par la situation, à la fois méfiante et désireuse. La plus jeune entremêla prudemment ses doigts à ceux de son professeur. L'adolescente Luka fit son grand retour, rougissants comme une tomate et le regard un peu fuyant. Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à la fin du feu qui, il faut bien le dire, ne leur laissa pas un grand souvenir tant elles étaient occupées à se lancer de petits regards et à ce jauger.

Ce voyage permit à l'élève et son professeur de sensiblement se rapprocher, ce soir elles étaient dans une bulle se laissant bercer par l'instant, cependant la réalité de la situation promettait d'éclater à tout moment. Ne laissant pas, les principales intéressées, indemnes.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 en ligne ! Je crois que je fais des chapitres de plus en plus longs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira j'avais beaucoup d'idées pour ce chapitre si bien que je ne m'arrêtais plus d'écrire ^^

Naruto0822rasengan : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que t'es apprécié le chapitre. Je suis contente que t'es apprécié la fin kawaii du chapitre, j'avais déjà cette scène dans la tête depuis le début de leur voyage ^^ Il me tardait de la mettre à l'écrit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le retour au lycée fut plus brutal que prévu, Miku n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller en cours et retrouver certain visage. Elle avait en réalité une peur immense à l'idée de se confronter à Meiko. Elle connaissait que trop bien son caractère et il pouvait être extrême. Meiko était ce genre de fille franche et dure si elle avait quelque chose à dire elle le disait sans y mettre les formes. Elle avait tendance à blesser, mais elle s'en fichait, ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était faire entendre son message. Elle était possessive, jalouse ce qui ne rendrait pas facile l'acception de la rupture. Miku savait qu'elle allait en prendre plein la tête, déjà elle se ferait surement disputé pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle depuis quelque jour. Et puis le voyage… le fait qu'elle ait choisie Rin n'arrangerait pas les choses. Miku ne savait pas comment elle allait aborder le sujet, elle avait pensé d'abords à lui envoyer un message puis elle trouva que c'était assez lâche comme méthode. Après tout elle se sentait coupable d'avoir embrassé Luka à deux reprises alors qu'elle était encore avec Meiko. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir autant de mal à refréner ses pulsions face à Luka et elle s'en voulait également de ne jamais penser à Meiko quand elle était avec Luka. Comme si son cerveau lui masquer sa relation avec une autre pour pleinement satisfaire ses désirs avec Luka. C'est là qu'elle se dit qu'heureusement Luka n'était pas aussi facile à séduire, sinon il était clair qu'elle aurait trompé bien plus que cela Meiko. Miku qui s'était toujours vu comme une fille fidèle avec des valeurs, ne se reconnaissait pas dans ses tromperies. Pourquoi en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle renie ses valeurs, juste par amour pour une femme ? Et puis Luka n'était surement pas le genre de femme à prendre plaisir à briser un couple.

Elle était là, planter contre la porte de la salle de cours à attendre la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Meiko, les bras croisés, le pied frappait le sol à une allure impressionnante. Miku déglutit, oui, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, voir une sale journée. Lorsque Meiko vit Miku, pas un sourire, pas une étincelle dans les yeux, juste un regard qui en disait long sur le sermon que la bleue allée recevoir. Heureusement pour Miku elle aurait un sursis le temps que les cours se terminent. Mais comme la vie était plutôt cruelle, le temps passa extrêmement vite jusqu'à la pause de midi. Si bien que Miku n'avait pas pu se résoudre à une formule magique pour faire avaler la pilule à Meiko, il y avait trop de possibilités pour annoncer la rupture et aucune n'avait su trouver grâce à ses yeux si bien qu'une fois seule avec la principale intéressée elle resta sans voix.

\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé avec… Rin !

Nous y voilà, Meiko était déjà partie sur le sermon du voyage.

\- Ah.. euh oui oui tranquille…

\- Et à aucun moment tu n'as pensé que j'aurais aimé avoir des nouvelles ?

\- Dé…désolé Meiko… j'étais occupée…

\- À déconner avec Rin ou à baver sur la prof ?

Meiko était en forme, le fait qu'elle ne l'aie pas harcelée durant son voyage avait dû frustré son instinct jaloux. Une sorte de bombe à retardement qui était à deux doigts d'exploser à la gueule de Miku, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Non Meiko. J'étais en « voyage » certes, mais ont été à un festival et le soir j'étais crevée.

\- Comme c'est pratique !

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors ferme la !

\- Comment tu peux savoir Meiko ?

\- Pas besoin d'être une lumière ! Tu ne m'as pas adressée la parole depuis tellement longtemps !

\- Je…j'étais occupée…

\- Tu sais dans la vie y'a des priorités et normalement ta petite amie devrais en faire partie !

\- Je sais très bien ! Excuse moi pour ça !

Miku fit une pause, cherchant visiblement ses mots pour calmer le volcan prêt à exploser en face d'elle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... mais tu vois on ne fait que s'engueuler à chaque fois c'est pareil, je... j'en peux plus de cette situ…

\- FERME LA ! Je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit de plus de ta bouche !

\- Meiko laisse-moi finir !

\- Jamais !

Meiko était entre deux feux, la rage et le désespoir, elle savait comment allé finir la phrase, elle savait que c'était la fin, mais tant que Miku ne prononcerait pas ses mots la rupture ne serait pas réelle.

Miku perdait un peu patience, elle voulait en finir maintenant et vite. Mais devant elle, Meiko commençait à craquer, à faire tomber le masque de la fille forte et brutale pour laisser place à la fille amoureuse et désespérée. Miku eut le cœur qui se brisa en constatant le mal qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Je suis désolée Meiko…

\- Maintenant que tu as compris que ta déconné, on repart sur d'autres bases ?

Meiko avait changé d'attitude, on pouvait lire de la peur dans ses yeux, la peur d'être abandonné, son pire cauchemar. Elle avait même tenté un sourire en s'approchant de Miku.

\- Je t'en prit Miku, laisse nous une autre chance… je t'aime tellement…

Miku eut la gorge qui se serra, elle savait que Meiko était en train de paniquer à l'idée d'être abandonné et pourtant elle savait aussi qu'il fallait que ça se termine maintenant. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments et même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément partagés comme elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant et être avec Meiko. La brune s'était rapproché et avait même établis un contact physique en tenant les mains de Miku, cette dernière avait la tête baissée.

\- C'est fini Meiko… Je suis désolée…

La bleue sentit les mains de Meiko trembler dans les siennes. Puis la brune dans un excès de possession, elle attrapa Miku par la taille la forçant à se coller à elle. Elle avança sa tête dans le but de l'embrasser, mais Miku fit un mouvement de refus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je viens de te dire que c'ét…

Meiko avait fait taire Miku en capturant ses lèvres, la bloquant de toutes ses forces, empêchant toute échappatoire. Pourtant, Miku se débattait, mais la brune bien que petite était bien plus athlétique et le corps frêle de Miku ne faisait pas le poids. Rapidement, Meiko bloquant Miku contre le mur de la pièce, laissa baladé ses mains sur le buste de Miku, celle-ci se débattant toujours. Dans l'incapacité de crier et de se libérer Miku se sentit prise au piège, impuissante. Si elle avait imaginé les pires scénario, celui où elle se faisait "violer" par son ex ne lui était clairement pas venue à l'esprit. Pourtant, Meiko avait l'air décider de satisfaire ses désirs au détriment de ceux de Miku. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus commençait à paniquer, elle essaya à nouveau de crier, mais la pression qu'exercé Meiko en l'embrassant empêcher tout son de sortir. Meiko lui avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon, sa main glissant le long de sa culotte, Miku laissa couler des larmes, se sentant faible face à une Meiko qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Libérant enfin ses lèvres, la brune continua à lui déposer des baisers de long du cou descendant petit à petit sur sa poitrine puis sur son ventre. À ce moment là, la pression qui empêcher Miku de bouger se fit moins forte et c'est non sans satisfaction qu'elle fit claquer une de ses mains sur la joue de Meiko, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.

\- P…pardon… je …

\- C'est fini Meiko ! Reste loin de moi !

Miku s'échappa rapidement, laissant claquer la porte plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, se faisant retourner quelques élèves dans le couloir.

Elle attendit au loin Meiko d'une voix furax:

\- J'EN AI PAS FINIS AVEC TOI MIKU !

Miku se dirigea rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, la nausée eu raison d'elle. Sur le chemin de retour jusqu'à sa salle, elle croisa Rin qui la força à aller à l'infirmerie vue le teint pâle qu'elle affichait.

\- Allongez-vous mademoiselle Hatsune. Je vais prévenir votre professeur que vous restez vous reposer ici pour la prochaine heure.

Miku fixa le plafond quelque instant, ressassant la scène qui s'était déroulé quelque minute plus tôt. Elle se demandait à quel moment la conversation avait basculé. Après mûre réflexion, elle convenue que la conversation avait mal démarré et c'était terminé affreusement. Elle sentait encore la pression du corps de Meiko contre le sien, constatant qu'elle n'avait été capable de rien à part pousser Meiko à bout. Elle ramena son bras devant ses yeux et eut du mal à retenir ses larmes.

\- Tu peux pleurer tu sais, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

Miku toujours dans la même position savait exactement à qui elle avait à faire. Une voix aussi douce et chaleureuse ne pouvait être que sa Luka.

\- Je n'aie pas le droit de pleurer, c'est moi qui ai blesser Meiko…

Luka comprit à peu près le pourquoi de son état.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la sensei ? Vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- Euh… si, mais l'infirmière m'a informé que tu ne te sentais pas bien, alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il en était. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour mon élève.

\- Vous avez peur que je ne fasse pas le concours ? Que je me défile ? Vous pouvez partir ! Je me défilerais pas.

Luka avait senti le ton de reproche dans la voix de Miku.

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

\- Me faites pas rire. Après tout vous êtes une prof, comme les autres, les résultats toujours !

Luka grimaça légèrement, elle trouva le reproche un peu facile et surtout gratuit, mais enfin Miku semblait vidée et vraiment bouleverser donc s'il fallait qu'elle s'en prenne plein la tête pour soulager la jeune élève, qui l'en soit ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer et je ne demanderais rien, mais sache que je suis là si tu veux une oreille attentive. Je maintiens le cour de ce soir chez moi, si jamais tu ne te sens pas, tu peux me passer un coup de fil pour annuler. Bon… prend soin de toi Miku.

Luka allée quitter la pièce quand Miku se redressa assise sur son lit.

\- Sensei ! Je… enfin… merci…

\- Pas de problème Miku, allé repose toi. À ce soir.

Elle quitta la salle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil qui ne manqua de faire battre le cœur de Miku deux fois plus vite. Bon dieu que cette femme pouvait lui faire de l'effet…

Miku dormis deux heures, puis décida de rentrer chez elle, de toute façon elle n'était pas en mesure de se concentrer sur le dernier cours de la journée.

\- Déjà la Miku ?

\- Comme tu le vois…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ? Un problème ?

\- Je me suis sentie mal aujourd'hui et j'ai vomis donc je suis rentrée.

\- Bon va prendre un bain ça te fera du bien, je vais prévenir Megurine-sensei que tu es malade.

\- Non !

Le ton de Miku fut plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

\- Miku ? Tu veux y aller ?

\- O..oui… je me sens un peu mieux… j'ai mon concours après demain…

\- Comme tu veux…mais il me semble que si tu es malade tu ne devrais pas rencontrer du monde. Imagine si tu files ton virus à Megurine-sensei ?

\- Je crois que j'ai eu juste une baisse de tension c'est tout, rien de grave.

\- Ara, et depuis quand tu es diplômé en médecine ?

\- Très drôle maman ! Je vais prendre un bain et si jamais je me sens toujours patraque j'annule le cours t'es contente ?

\- Oui, j'aime mieux ça.

Miku était tranquillement installée dans sa baignoire, l'eau chaude lui détendait les muscles si bien que ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement. Mais le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée vint perturber son moment de détente. Elle essaya de tendre l'oreille pour entendre des informations sur l'invité surprise. Mais ce fut peine perdue elle ne comprenait absolument rien, d'un coup elle sursauta en entendant sa mère l'appeler.

\- Miku ! Miku, descend s'il te plait.

Elle ronchonna, qui pouvait bien vouloir la voir alors qu'elle était enfin en train de se détendre. Elle finit de se laver et enfila un shorty et un débardeur faute de trouver autre chose. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle vit d'abord sa mère debout distribuant une tasse de thé. Elle distingua de longs cheveux rose pâle ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

\- Ah Miku te voilà enfin !

Luka se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé quand elle aperçut Miku en tenue plutôt légère. Miku se maudit de n'avoir pas pris le temps de mettre des vêtements décents.

\- Vous allez bien Megurine-sensei ? J'aurais dû vous prévenir qu'il était très chaud !

\- Ne.. ne vous en faites pas ! C'est moi qui n'aie pas réfléchie.

La mère de Miku dirigea Luka vers la cuisine pour essuyer le thé tombé sur sa chemise. Le professeur jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Miku, ses joues étaient rosies et Miku semblait légèrement gênée d'être à ce point observé.

De retour dans le salon, Miku avait changé de tenue, chose que Luka remarqua en premier.

\- Je vous remercie, madame Hatsune. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir à l'improviste, je voulais juste voir si Miku allait bien et lui proposer de faire cours ici, vu son état dans la journée.

\- Comme c'est aimable à vous, vous êtes un professeur dévoué.

Luka esquissa un sourire gêné, bien sûr qu'elle était dévouée il s'agissait de Miku après tout ! Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

\- Je devrais peut-être y aller, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, ne vous en faites pas. Miku peux-tu conduire ton professeur à ta chambre pour votre cours.

Miku sembla légèrement gênée à l'idée de faire monter Luka dans sa chambre, mais se résigna.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent l'escalier menant à la chambre de Miku. Luka ne pouvait contrôler son cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale. Miku était silencieuse, un peu trop aux yeux de Luka. Pourquoi son élève préféré se cloitrer dans un mutisme dérangeant ? Une fois dans la chambre, Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle faisait face à une chambre un peu enfantine, il y avait une multitude de peluche sur son lit. Du moins Luka supposait qu'il y avait un lit sous ces peluches. Une grande bibliothèque recouvrait un pan de mur. Des romans, de la BD et une grosse collection de manga. Il y avait même quelques figurines devant certaines séries. Sur le mur en face il y avait une commode et un bureau ou un ordinateur monstrueux laissait peu de place aux manuels scolaires.

\- Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça ?

Luka gloussa, regarda Miku et pointa du doigt les peluches.

\- Pas à ça ! … C'est mignon et tu dors où vu que tes peluches ont élu domicile sur ton lit.

\- Là où je dors vous intéresse donc ?

Luka se racla la gorge, pas sûre de comprendre où voulait en venir Miku.

\- C'était juste une question. Bien tu te sens de jouer ?

\- Luka.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie…

\- Excuses acceptées.

Luka fit un large sourire à son élève, mais Miku la fixait sans réagir.

\- Vous êtes tellement belle…

Luka surchauffa, son visage était complètement rouge, incapable d'aligner trois mots. Miku se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Désolé, si je vous ai gênée.

\- Non ! Euh… en fait si… mais euh… mer…merci.

\- Vous réagissez vraiment comme une adolescente, c'est mignon.

\- Miku, si on se mettait au travail, je crains de ne pas pouvoir survivre à ce genre de discussion…

Miku rigola, elle enleva quelque peluche de son lit et invita Luka à s'y asseoir.

\- Tout à l'heure, si je n'étais pas bien, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais malade…

\- Je me doute Miku.

\- J'ai rompu avec Meiko.

Luka resta silencieuse.

\- Elle à péter un câble…

Luka fronça les sourcils et se tourna légèrement vers Miku pour en apprendre davantage.

\- C'est de ma faute... j'avais qu'à mieux la traiter, j'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup… Elle s'est jetée sur moi, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me frapper ou quelque chose comme ça… elle m'a juste touchée…

Luka serra ses mains sur la couverture du lit.

\- Elle t'a touchée ? Tu veux dire contre ta volonté ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'es pas allé trop loin, enfin je crois…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans le détail, c'est plutôt flou... Mais je l'aie giflée et lui est dit que c'était fini... J'ai un peu peur, je dois l'avouer... comment dire Meiko n'abandonnera pas… elle est tenace…

\- Ecoute, si tu lui as clairement dit que c'était fini, elle ne peut que faire avec et surmonter cette épreuve. Même si elle est contre, elle ne peut pas te forcer. Le fait qu'elle t'aie touchée même légèrement, contre ta volonté c'est ... limite.

\- Vous dites ça, mais j'ai fait pareil avec vous.

Luka se figea, se rappelant d'un coup ce qu'il s'était passé durant le voyage. Elle eût un coup de chaleur si bien qu'elle eût peur que Miku le sente.

\- Je… effectivement… mais on parle de Meiko là.

\- Bon même si vous m'avez rendue mon baiser.

\- Que ? Quoi ?

\- Mon baiser, vous me l'avez rendue !

\- Je… j'ai jamais fait ça !

\- Flashback, votre langue dans ma bouche c'était vrai comme le reste non ?

Luka Raidit soi.

\- Miku, baisse d'un ton ! Tu te rends compte de quoi on parle dans ta chambre avec ta mère pas loin !

\- C'est excitant, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! non ! certainement pas !

Luka soupira, elle était vaincue, entre sa timidité et les taquineries de Miku, elle était fatiguée.

\- Miku, dans tous les cas que ce soit Meiko ou toi il ne faut jamais forcer personnes, c'est mal.

\- Je sais bien, mais certaines personnes sont trop coincées pour avouer qu'elles en ont envie.

Luka déglutit, elle sentait que cette dernière remarque lui était destinée.

\- T'es vraiment facile à destabiliser !

\- Garde le vouvoiement s'il te plait !

\- Si vous me donniez ma récompense ?

\- Je ne t'aie rien promis !

\- C'est bien vous qui m'avez embrassé sur la joue pour me récompenser et vue le succès pour ma prestation j'attendais quelque chose de plus… adulte.

\- C'est ça le problème, tu n'es pas une adulte !

\- Roh ne faites pas l'enfant !

\- Ça va j'ai compris ! Tu n'en démordras pas, j'imagine... Un bisou et c'est tout ! Tu n'auras plus rien !

Luka se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle en avait envie aussi, mais peut-être que sa capitulation rapide en disait plus long que des mots...

\- Et si je gagne le concours ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir d'autr…. Non !… tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- J'ai rien dit ! Seul votre imagination vous joue des tours.

Miku était tout sourire et Luka roula des yeux.

\- Un bisou sur la joue, c'est tout.

\- Ma récompense a été revue à la baisse…

Luka se pencha pour embrasser Miku, mais au dernier moment celle-ci se décala de sorte qu'elle tombe sur ses lèvres. Luka et Miku se fixait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Luka tenta de terminer la « récompense » mais Miku quémanda plus qu'un simple bisou chaste. Titillant de sa langue les lèvres scellées de Luka. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard et Miku remarqua que les joues de son professeur s'empourprèrent quand elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche. La plus jeune ne se fit pas prier, profitant de la docilité de Luka entama de trouver sa langue partenaire. Alors, commença un ballet plutôt délicat dans un premier temps, la main de Miku s'agrippa à la nuque de Luka demandant encore plus de proximité. Ce qu'elle obtenue, Luka ayant fermé les yeux semblaient se laisser porter par l'instant. Très vite le baiser devint plus passionnel, laissant les deux jeunes femmes reprendre leur respiration pour finalement se laisser à nouveau tenter par le contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues. La main de Miku était passée de la nuque à la taille de Luka toujours dans un souci de proximité. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus, mais elle ne voulait pas braquer Luka par une caresse de trop. Elle avait décidé d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, mais son excitation grandissante faisait s'étioler sa patience et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus être aussi retenue. Elle espérait que Luka aussi. Miku se retrouva très vite sur Luka qui la fixait intensément, elle décela une certaine angoisse dans son regard. Sûrement qu'elle devait encore se torturer l'esprit à savoir si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas une connerie. Miku se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement puis se laissa blottie contre Luka.

\- Merci pour la récompense.

\- Tu t'arrêtes là ?

\- Tu es déçue ?

\- Je…NON ! Pas du tout !... Vouvoiement oublis pas !

\- Après s'être embrassé de cette façon, vous pinaillez sur le vouvoiement !

\- Respecte au moins ça !

\- Bien se-n-se-i !

Luka s'était relevée en position assise prête à commencer enfin le cours, mais Miku toujours agrippée à la rose c'était endormie. C'est à ce moment-là que la mère de Miku fit irruption dans la chambre. Luka était un peu gênée que la mère de Miku voie de quelle façon sa fille s'accrocher à elle. Elle allait pour se lever, mais madame Hatsune lui fit signe de ne pas se déranger.

\- Excusez-moi encore d'être venue à l'improviste.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Miku semblait vouloir assister à votre cours de toute manière et je trouve ça très aimable à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est normal.

\- Je n'est pas entendue le violon, vous avez pu vous entrainer ?

\- Ah, en fait non, nous avons… discuté puis elle s'est endormie…

\- Elle dort comme un bébé, vous semblez avoir une bonne influence sur elle. Miku est souvent dans la lune et il semblerait qu'elle est gagnée en maturité depuis que vous lui faites cours. Je pense que vous avez en quelque sorte bouleverser sa vie… positivement j'entends !

\- Je… j'espère lui donner les bons conseils… Votre fille à énormément de talent et je suis encore aujourd'hui étonnée que personne ne lui est donné sa chance.

\- Mais vous êtes là, maintenant, c'est le plus important.

Luka semblait un peu surprise par cette réflexion, elle ne savait pas s'il avait un double sens à ses paroles. Tout à coup mal à l'aise, elle décida de se lever doucement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Miku.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Je vous attends en bas.

Sur se madame Hatsune, quitta la pièce, laissant Luka seule avec Miku.

Elle observait le visage paisible de Miku, naturellement elle lui fit une caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue, s'approchant pour lui faire un bisou délicat et chuchota :

\- Je pense que c'est toi qui as bouleversé ma vie, Miku…

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, Miku ouvrit les yeux, les joues rosies, un sourire aux lèvres.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 en ligne. Cette fic approche de la fin, plus qu'un chapitre en fait... peut-être deux si je n'arrive pas à y mettre tout ce que je souhaite.

Naruto0822rasengan : Meiko n'est pas aussi douce qu'on le pense, elle était plutôt désespérée en fait même si son comportement n'est pas excusable. Luka baisse sa garde de plus en plus et il était temps ! ^^ Au moins tu as été surprise par le dernier chapitre c'est cool :) Merci de commenter toujours chaque chapitre ^^

Laulink : Merci pour ton commentaire :) Les bisous ce n'est pas finis loin de la ! Meiko n'est pas le personnage le plus attachant pourtant si on regarde bien sa copine la trompé donc... bon ok elle n'est même pas au courant, mais à la base c'est une victime... et dans ce chapitre elle devient l'agresseur d'un trop plein de possessivité et de jalousie. Miku l'a échappé belle... Je ne voulais pas, de toute façon, virer dans le trop dramatique. J'essaie au maximum de me référer à ce que je lis pour éviter de faire des fautes d'orthographe, mais je ne lis que des mangas et quelques articles en ligne (et internet c'est un peu le berceau des erreurs de français), je corrigerais ce que tu as relevé en tout cas ^^

flandrendiaye : Merci pour ta review, Meiko n'y est pas allé de main morte avec Miku oO! Pauvre Miku, enfin elle s'est bien fait consoler par Luka ;p Ton PS m'a fait plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Luka parler seule dans sa voiture.

\- Luka, tu es une vilaine fille ! Quelle idée d'embrasser ton élève…. trois fois bon sang ! Bon ok la première ne comptez pas… ou peut-être que si ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Une vie sans accros, c'est tout ce que je demandais… quelle idée de craquer sur son élève, bon sang… Je ne sais pas si la prochaine fois on pourra s'arrêter…

Luka eut une grosse crise de rougissement quand elle eut finis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Mais aussi quelle idée d'être aussi mignonne, c'est ça je sais c'est la faute à Miku ! Débarquer dans cette tenue, c'est comme ça qu'elle accueille des invités ! À quoi elle pense ?

Encore un silence. Luka passa légèrement le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre et se remémora le baiser. En ce tassant dans son siège elle s'exclama.

\- Aaaah, ce baiser…

Il ne restait que peu de temps à Miku avant son concours, elle utilisait la moindre minute de son temps libre pour répéter. Son violon la suivait partout, il semblait comme greffé à sa main. Elle était dispensée de certain cours, seule les matières principales restaient obligatoires. Il était midi, elle se dirigeait vers les distributeurs, histoire d'acheter un snack et une boisson, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom. Il fallait à tout prix que sa prestation soit parfaite, qu'elle termine première. Elle en avait envie pour prouver qu'elle en était capable et pour que Luka soit fière d'elle. Après tout, cette femme avait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui permettre de participer à un concours, il fallait bien qu'elle lui rende la pareille. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce que cela lui apporterait pour son avenir, elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas à l'avenir, c'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Elle préférait rester dans le concret donc dans le présent. Puis elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait à la fin de sa formation entre Luka et elle. Miku serait sûrement obligeait de continuer à l'université et cela impliquait de s'éloigner de son professeur. À mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers les distributeurs, elle eût l'impression d'être observé. Elle remarqua plusieurs élèves se retourner sur son passage. Miku ne faisait pas forcément attention à ce genre de choses, mais aujourd'hui elle trouva cela plus flagrant. Elle se dit que c'était son imagination, ou que sa participation au concours devait faire parler.

Une fois le choix de son repas fait, elle l'engloutit sans prendre le temps d'en savourer la saveur, puis s'apprêta à répéter lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par son professeur préféré.

Elle lui tendait un sandwich savoureux.

\- Il faut que tu manges mieux que ça, tu risques de t'écrouler sur scène.

\- Ce sont vos mots d'encouragements ?

Luka sourit en déposant le sandwich dans la main libre de Miku.

\- Mange ! C'est mon dernier conseil de professeur avant ton concours.

\- J'attends le conseil de Luka ?

\- Peut-être que tu l'auras pour notre dernier cours de ce soir…

\- Dans ce cas il me tarde d'y être…

Luka eut un petit rougissement, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la façon dont la conversation s'était déroulée elle avait l'impression que le sous-propos était… indécent.

Elle toussota pour se remettre les idées en place, puis s'assit près de Miku, son café à la main. Miku ne la lâchait pas du regard, toujours aussi fasciné par ses manières.

\- Au lieu de me fixer tu devrais jouer.

\- Excusez-moi de vous trouver bien plus intéressante que mon violon.

\- Miku ...

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de m'entendre jouer le même morceau depuis des mois ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais il est vrai qu'il me tarde de te faire jouer autre chose.

\- Vous avez déjà des idées ?

\- Un tas d'idées !

\- Vous serez toujours mon professeur après le concours ?

Luka fut surprise par la question. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait évoqué une fois la difficulté pour elle d'être son professeur étant donné les sentiments de Miku à son égard, mais depuis la donne avait changé pour Luka. Elles étaient beaucoup trop proches maintenant pour que Luka décide de perdre cette proximité.

\- Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serais ton professeur.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant que Miku lui rendit.

\- Ma mère organise un repas pour m'encourager, elle m'a demandé de vous inviter.

\- Un repas ? Ce soir ?

\- Oui, après notre cours. C'est la façon de ma mère de vous remercier de vous être occupé de moi.

\- Bien, alors je me vois mal de refuser.

\- Il y aura mon père et mon frère aussi.

\- Oh ? Ton frère est revenu d'Allemagne ? Pour te voir ?

\- Oui il est revenu, même si c'est pas vraiment pour ma représentation il sera là.

\- Pourquoi serait-il revenu si ce n'est pas pour voir sa mignonne petite sœur !

Miku rougit.

\- Mignonne ?

\- Ah…euh… be oui… enfin… bon t'as compris, ne m'embarrasse pas !

plongeurs Miku.

\- Vous vous embarrassez toute seule…

\- C'est…. Vrai…

Luka se frotta le front en guise de capitulation.

Bien, dans ce cas notre cours sera un peu plus court, histoire de ne pas faire travailler ta mère trop tard. Tu peux lui confirmer que je serais là.

\- Yosha!

Le soir venu, le cours se déroula rapidement, Miku était très concentré. Elle exécutait parfaitement la partition et Luka n'eût très peu de critique à faire. Si bien qu'elle se sentis presque inutile, à lui répétait sans cesse « encore une fois » et en constatant qu'à chaque fois c'était presque parfait. Presque parce que Miku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y incorporer sa petite touche personnelle. Luka adorait cette particularité chez Miku, d'ailleurs elle aimait déjà le son de son violon la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue jouer. Selon Luka, rien n'était à changer si ce n'est la discipline. Mais malgré tout Luka était fière de la rigueur dont faisait preuve maintenant Miku, elle se disait que ses leçons avaient sans doute porté leur fruit.

Le cours était à présent terminé et Miku soupira fortement.

\- Tu as le tract ?

\- J'ai un peu peur c'est vrai…

\- C'est normal et le tract est bon pour la prestation.

\- Espérons… Rin m'a parlé d'un truc contre le tract.

\- Ils existent tellement de rituel, mais tu sais tout est dans la tête.

\- Peut-être…

Miku posa son violon au sol, se tourna vers Luka qui la suivait du regard. Elle se planta devant Luka qui semblait méfiante. Puis, rapidement elle s'installa à califourchon sur Luka, de plus en plus anxieuse.

\- Miku ! P..prend une chaise, le canapé ce que tu veux !

\- J'aimerais essayer le rituel que Rin m'a parlé… contre le tract.

Luka roula des yeux, elle sentait que ce fameux rituel n'avait rien de « catholique ». Le regard de Miku venait confirmer son hypothèse. La douce Miku avait troqué son regard angélique à celui d'une bête qui semblait affamé. Manque de pot pour Luka, elle semblait jouer le rôle de la proie. Manque de pot ou pas d'ailleurs parce que Luka était malgré elle, excité par la situation.

\- Un rituel hein ? Tu as besoin de t'asseoir sur moi pour… ça ?

\- C'est plus pratique, il faut beaucoup de proximité…

\- Tu es déjà très proche.

\- Hum, pas assez en réalité…

\- Pas assez… c'est pas vrai ?

Miku promena son index le long du chemisier de Luka.

\- Ce tissu est une barrière par exemple…

\- Une barrière ?

\- Il va falloir que je l'enlève..

\- Quoi ? Non, t'es pas sérieuse… je vais avoir froid…

\- Crois moi ce n'est pas du froid que tu devrais t'inquiéter…

Instantanément Luka eut une vague de chaleur, à croire que son corps se foutait clairement de sa raison. Elle déglutit difficilement, détourna légèrement le regard et ne sachant pas ou poser ses mains elle choisit de se pencher légèrement en arrière.

\- C'est pas bien ça Luka, tu ne respectes pas ce que j'ai di.

\- C'est que… c'est un peu trop…

Miku laissa glisser lentement ses mains le long des bras de Luka jusqu'à ses mains, qu'elle saisit. Elle les dirigea jusqu'à sa propre taille. Luka ne disait rien, mais son visage était rouge cramoisis. Elle n'enleva pas ses mains de la taille de Miku. Cette dernière la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle reprit le parcourt du chemiser de Luka, mais cette fois-ci en le déboutonnant délicatement. Miku prenait son temps, en fixant toujours aussi intensément Luka, qui semblait plus réceptive. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle fit glisser la chemise de Luka, dévoilant ainsi l'imposante, mais non moins attirante poitrine de son professeur favori, du moins en partie. Quand Luka sentit les doigts de Miku sur sa peau elle eut un gros frisson et trembla légèrement. Miku se rapprocha encore plus de Luka, la serrant contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Tu as raison je… je n'aie pas froid…

\- Ce n'est que le début…

\- On va être en retard…

Miku se recula légèrement, elle sourit à Luka puis vint capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser ne se voulait pas prude comme il l'avait pu l'être auparavant. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient bien moins douées à se contrôler. Même Luka était avide d'en avoir plus malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle désirait Miku. Leur baiser était si intense qu'un filet de bave coulait au coin de leurs lèvres. Rapidement essuyé par des coups de langue licencieux. La vision de Luka se troublait, elle comprit que Miku la rendait folle, un simple baiser lui faisait déjà perdre pied. Miku quant à elle était déjà concentré à goûter à chaque parcelle de peau nue de son professeur. Elle s'adonnait à cœur joie à déposer des baisers voir à laisser traîner sa langue le long du cou de Luka. La grande rose commençait d'ailleurs à avoir la respiration saccadée. La frustration qu'elle s'était obligée de subir depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Miku, décuplait la sensation de plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Ainsi malgré les simples baiser et les simples caresses, Luka ne put s'empêcher de lâcher son premier gémissement. Un son qui sonna doux aux oreilles de Miku, confortait dans l'idée qu'elle faisait les choses bien et surtout rassurer de sentir Luka si réceptive ou sensible ? D'un geste sur elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Luka, dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de contempler la splendeur de la femme qu'elle aimait. Luka pris d'une soudaine pudeur, cacha rapidement son imposante poitrine de son bras.

\- Luka ...

Miku avait soufflé le prénom de son professeur à son oreille, tout en saisissant le bras qui la gênée, mais une certaine résistance la fit abandonner.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches, alors que tu es magnifique…

\- Je… c'est embarrassant… être à moitié nue… devant toi…

\- C'est ça qui te gêne ?

Miku se leva et se recula de quelques pas.

\- Si moi aussi je suis nue tu serais moins gênée ?

\- Hein ?

Alors que Luka semblait en pleine interrogation intérieure, Miku, elle, avait déjà quitté sa veste. Sa chemise rejoignit rapidement la veste ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Luka avait les yeux ronds en regardant la scène. Elle remarqua que Miku avait les joues rosies, elle devait sûrement se sentir extrêmement gênée pas la situation. Elle fit glisser la jupe de son uniforme scolaire le long de ses jambes, la laissant simplement avec sa culotte et ses collants bas noir. Luka se leva à son tour, en laissant ses bras le long de son corps. Miku pouvant à présent admirer son professeur.

\- On a l'air fine toutes les deux à moitiés nues à se scruter.

Miku rigola, effectivement cela faisait quelque minute qu'elles se fixaient sans rien faire. Le silence de Miku rendait légèrement mal à l'aise Luka qui tentait t'en bien que mal de combler les blancs.

\- N'empêche Miku… tu es vachement audacieuse…

\- En fait non, c'est toi qui me rends comme ça.

\- Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien.

\- Justement…

\- Ah ! Oui… vue comme ça…

Miku rigola à nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle se rapprocha de Luka pour ce réinstaller sur ses genoux. Luka un peu moins empotée plaça ses deux mains sur la taille de son élève. Luka laissa son regard vagabondé sur le corps de Miku, s'arrêtant quelque temps sur ses seins.

\- Ils sont à ton goût ?

\- Tu es superbe Miku…

Miku s'avança pour embrasser Luka, mais dévie sa route pour venir embrasser son cou. Luka grogna légèrement de n'avoir pas reçu son bisou. Son esprit ne resta pas longtemps sur cette légère frustration. Miku avait entrepris des caresses sur sa poitrine et Luka semblait plutôt sensible de ce côté-là. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à malaxer ces seins et à titiller leur pointe. Luka resserra son étreinte à mesure que son plaisir augmentait. La plus jeune distribuait des baisers plus ou moins tendancieux, jusqu'à arriver au sein gauche de Luka. Elle jeta un regard à son professeur, lui sourit et commença à en suçoter la pointe. Luka lâcha un gémissement légèrement plus fort que les précédents et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mi…Miku si… tu fais ça… je vais pas tenir…longtemps…

\- Tu ne voulais pas être en retard…

Miku laissa glisser sa main le long du ventre de Luka, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de Luka encore masquer par ses vêtements. Miku plutôt agile remonta la jupe crayon de Luka. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du tissu, dernière barrière avant son objectif. Luka lâcha un autre gémissement à mesure que Miku caressait cette zone. Cette dernière remarqua d'ailleurs que le fameux tissu était déjà bien humide.

\- Ton corps est incroyablement honnête Luka…

\- C'est normal… si..si… tu me taquines à ce poi…

Miku avait fait taire Luka par des caresses plus intenses, se faisant ainsi cambrer son professeur. Elle continua dans sa lancée en glissant sa main sous la culotte de Luka, provoquant de vives réactions chez cette dernière, visiblement très sensible. Miku caressait de plus en plus intensément Luka, guettant la moindre réaction de celle-ci. Cette dernière, avec les joues rosies, elle suait et avait du mal à rester silencieuse. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de la donneuse. Miku aussi avait cette fameuse sensation dans le bas ventre, sont sous-vêtement était sans doute tout aussi humide que celui de Luka. Elle faisait des mouvements de bassin non contrôler.

\- Mi…Miku ! Je…

Miku constatant que Luka était presque arrivé à sa limite, la pénétra d'un doigt. Luka qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce traitement, ne put se retenir et l'orgasme qui la guettait se saisit d'elle. Elle ne put rien contrôler, rien retenir. Suivie de prêt par Miku qui ne s'était pas privé de se frotter à la jambe de son professeur. Toutes les deux se retrouvant ainsi essoufflés dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Miku s'éloigna légèrement de son professeur, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime Luka.

Luka complètement à l'ouest dû aux récents évènements, se trouva prit de cour.

\- Je… je…

\- Détends toi ! Je n'attends pas de réponse… j'avais juste envie de te le dire.

Luka fit l'effort d'embrasser Miku pour la rassurer.

Arrivée devant la grande bâtisse de chez Miku, Luka était légèrement anxieuse de rencontrer la famille Hatsune au complet, surtout après avoir été aussi intime avec leur fille, mineure, soit dit en passant. Elle se sentait coupable et absolument pas digne de se présenter comme une fleur devant les parents de Miku.

\- Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais…mais… je ne suis absolument pas inquiète !

Miku lui sourit amusé par l'attitude de Luka. Elle aurait pu crier sur tous les toits de la ville qu'elle n'était pas inquiètes que son attitude trahissait bien trop cette anxiété.

Ce fut la mère de Miku qui les accueillit, toujours fidèle à elle-même, calme, élégante et très avenante, un sourire greffé sur le visage. On devinait sans mal que Miku était sa fille tant leur ressemblance était frappante, cependant Miku avait moins de manières et paraissait plus naturelle. Luka décerna sans mal le rôle de la parfaite épouse qu'elle essayait d'incarner et qui devait d'ailleurs faire illusion la plupart du temps, mais Luka avait tellement l'habitude de ce genre de façade qu'elle en connaissait tous les rouages. Elle-même avait pratiqué le rôle de la parfaite petite fille pendant trop longtemps et en présence de son père ce rôle lui revenait naturellement, sans arriver à être qui elle était vraiment. C'était assez triste, être aimé par son père grâce à un rôle qu'elle jouait, être aimé pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, c'était le quotidien de Luka fût un temps.

Luka appris que la mère de Miku s'appelait Mikumi, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée jusqu'à présent.

Toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvait le père de Miku, un homme grand et costaud qui faisait passer Miku pour un tout petit être. Il avait une forte présence, le genre d'homme qui parle rarement, mais qui à chaque fois que cela ce produit personne ne se risque à contredire sa parole. En somme pour Luka il était plutôt intimidant et il ressemblait, de par son attitude, vaguement à son père, chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise au plus haut point. Luka s'inclina franchement en guise de salutation, puis elle se tourna vers le fils prodigue. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Miku, frêle, pas très grand, la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, le visage poupon. Il était pourtant beaucoup plus âgé que Miku. Luka se rappela quelques articles parlant de lui comme étant le plus jeune musicien à obtenir un « solo » auprès d'un orchestre aussi réputé. Il s'inclina, Luka en fit de même.

\- Luka, voici mon père Hatsune Mamoru et mon frère Hatsune Mikuo.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Megurine Luka.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous présenter, vous êtes connue de tous, mademoiselle Megurine.

Mikuo avait parlé, sa voix était à l'image de son physique, pas très grave et pas très masculine.

\- Après tout, vous avez tout gagné, à 10 ans à peine, vous étiez déjà plus récompensé qu'un musicien chevronné.

\- Peut-être, mais comme vous dites je n'avais que 10 ans, aujourd'hui j'aspire à autre chose loin des concours. Du moins pas en tant que participante.

\- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez d'avoir pris Miku sous votre aile et d'en avoir tiré quelque chose.

C'était la première fois que Monsieur Hatsune ouvrait la bouche, mais Luka n'apprécia guère le sous-entendu dans cette phrase.

\- Miku avait juste besoin d'un guide, le talent elle l'a toujours eu, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Miku n'a jamais voulu travailler aussi c'est grâce à vous si une fille comme elle peut en être où elle en est, même si l'issu du concours parait déjà courut d'avance.

Luka resta bouche bée, venait-il de dire clairement que sa fille ne valait rien ? Elle posa son regard sur Madame Hatsune qui ne disait rien les yeux baissés. Miku aussi faisait profil bas quant à Mikuo, un rictus assez dérangeant s'affichait sur son visage. Luka avait le sang qui commençait à chauffer, maintenant elle en était sûre, cet homme était de la même espèce que son père, elle le détestait déjà.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre fille à surement plus de talent que nous tous réunis.

Le père de Miku eut un rire gras et bruyant, le genre de rire que l'on entend lorsqu'on méprise un propos ou une personne. En aucun cas le rire qui suit une plaisanterie.

\- Il n'est pas bon de vous rabaisser au niveau de ma fille. Vous savez nous nous sommes faits une raison et votre intervention dans son enseignement à surement était la chose la plus bénéfique pour Miku et pour nous. Mais nous ne nous berçons pas d'illusions, le concours de demain est extrêmement réputé et il sera difficile connaissant la technique de Miku qu'elle remporte quoi que ce soit, mais elle y est déjà préparée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ou..oui père…

\- Puis nous avons Mikuo, qui lui brille de son talent.

Luka serra les poings, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles, comment un père pouvait parler comme ça de sa fille, en sa présence en plus. C'était quoi son but la blesser ? Réduire complètement les chances de réussites de sa fille en la perturbant psychologiquement ? Puis comparer son abrutit de frère qui à part sourire de façon malsaine n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir dans le pantalon ! Elle serra la mâchoire, prête à répliquer, mais sentie la main de Miku posé sur la sienne, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer ça ! Mais Miku insistant en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens, Luka abdiqua plus contrainte qu'autre chose. Elle ne put quand même s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose.

\- Vous constaterez demain, Monsieur Hatsune, que votre fille est parfaitement capable de gagner un concours que votre fils n'a jamais pu gagner. Avec le respect que je vous dois. (se tourne vers Mikuo est penche légèrement la tête)

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Mikuo n'avait vraiment aucune personnalité, il suivait bêtement les desiderata de son père.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre accroche et le père de Miku resta plutôt silencieux. À croire qu'il avait de la conversation quand il s'agissait de démonter sa fille où de faire des éloges sur son fils. Miku paraissait assez détendu malgré le début du dîner. Elle ne s'adressait jamais à son père et rarement à son frère, seule sa mère semblait faire le lien entres tous les membres de la famille. D'ailleurs son rôle devait être fatiguant, elle ne devait pas froisser son mari et son fils tous en étant tendre avec sa fille. Luka était convaincue qu'elle ne partageait pas l'avis de son mari concernant leur fille, mais étant soumise à l'autorité de celui-ci elle n'avait sûrement pas son mot à dire.

Miku raccompagna Luka jusqu'à sa voiture, il faisait nuit noire et seul la lune apportait un brin de lumière.

\- Miku, je suis désolée d'avoir semé le désordre au début du diner.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…

\- Ton père m'a rappelé le mien, alors par reflexe, surement, je me suis emportée…

\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'adressait à mon père comme tu l'as fait ! C'était assez impressionnant. Puis j'avais l'impression que tu prenais ma… défense… c'était cool.

Miku rougissait légèrement, elle lancée de petit regard furtif à Luka.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer de tel propos te concernant… ça m'a énervé.

Miku lui saisit la main, entremêla rapidement ses doigts. Elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la voiture de Luka. Une fois arrivée devant ce tas de ferraille, Miku se planta en face de Luka en lui saisissant sa main libre.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Luka.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bon d'accord… j'avoue en avoir fait un peu plus pour toi…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es spéciale pour moi…

Miku s'avança pour embrasser Luka, mais celle-ci fit un mouvement de recul.

\- Ils peuvent nous voir.

\- Je t'assure que non, on est à l'abri.

Miku se rapprocha de Luka une nouvelle fois. Elles s'embrassèrent quelque minute, rompant le contact à contre cœur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour demain, je suis certaine que tu seras géniale. Même si j'ai affirmé à ton père que tu gagnerais, je me rends compte maintenant de la pression que je t'aie infligé, je suis désolée… Sache que quoi qu'il arrive je suis déjà convaincue de ton talent et je suis fière de toi Miku.

\- Merci Luka, je vais tout donner ! Je suis gonflée à bloc !

Luka s'avança pour lui faire un dernier baiser avant de disparaître dans sa voiture et dans la nuit.


End file.
